Rise of Jorrin
by Niveren
Summary: On the end of cerulean bridge a team Rocket grunt offers you the chance to join team Rocket. This story is what would happen if you took another option and a lot of crazy Highjinks ensued.  Rated M for: Language, gore and death.
1. The choice

**This is my fan fiction on the pokemon universe I have altered the original cannon in some ways and for that I apologize. Sorry about the summary thank you for reading this anyway (I hate the word limit) Rated T for swearing, scenes of Pokemon related violence and mild innuendo. I'm not going beyond the diamond/pearl area in fact this is based on pokemon yellow.**

Jorrin stared out over the open ocean surrounding cerulean city. Behind him, the 'staff' of Nugget Bridge were in shambles having all attempted to stop him. He wore simple jeans and a t-shirt, on his arm sat a Pidgeotto cooing softly and by his side stood a fully-grown Sandslash making snuffling noises.

"What benefits can I expect from joining your… organization?" He asked. "Well… You will be bound only by our code. You will be given cheap transportation and free board anywhere in the Kanto or Johto region and the only thing we expect in return is a cut of the profits you gain from your… jobs." Said a scrawny man in simple nondescript clothes standing behind Jorrin "You will have to obey orders given by your superiors of course and help allied forces in any operations they might have going within reason." "What is this code?" Jorrin asked his eyes never leaving the crystal clean water. The Scrawny man was set slightly on edge this was a teenager. A teenager who had just wiped out six promising recruits without his pokemon even breaking a sweat he reminded himself silently. A teenager who had single handedly disrupted their operations in mount moon. Still it set you on edge this boy was all to calm and collected.

"Fairly simple: No stealing from other members, no killing without express orders from at least someone of sergeant rank ,no disobeying the rules set by someone of higher rank then yourself." The man paused for breath "That's all?" Asked Jorrin he appeared to be watching a struggle between a Tentacool and a Goldeen just under the waters surface. "Of course not. There are many more specifics but that's the general idea." Said the man, "What rank would I be starting with?"

The Goldeen had managed to maneuver itself and now was stabbing at the Tentacool mercilessly with its horn but it was obvious that the Tentacool's poison was taking its toll.

"You would start out as a grunt of course." "Not good enough!" Snarled Jorrin turning his back on the battle, The Pidgeotto made a warning squawk and flared its wings out and the Sandslash snarled. "But the fact that you just managed to eliminate six of our most promising recruits will probably set you ahead I'll see what I can do." Said the team rocket recruiter hastily.

"You do that." Said Jorrin turning back to the battle, his pokemon relaxed.

The water was now turning red due to the Tentacool's stab wounds but the Goldeen seemed to be struggling to stay awake. Jorrin pulled a Poke ball from his belt. "Save the Goldeen and bring it to Me." he said as a flash of energy formed itself into a Wartortle. The Wartortle dived and grabbed hold of the rapidly sinking Goldeen and pulled it back to the surface. Jorrin pulled a spray bottle from his pack and applied liberal doses to the Goldeen's wounds. Then he pulled a syringe and paused "Hold it still." He ordered. "Wartortle." Said his pokemon with a scratchy voice. "I see." The Goldeen was starting to struggle as the pain dulling effects of the potion took effect. He drew another poke ball "Go Sarge!" "A flash of energy formed into a Butterfree who glided over to the active struggle between Wartortle and the Goldeen. "Use sleep powder on the Goldeen!" Wartortle glanced up and dived under the water but Goldeen got a full dose and rapidly fell into a deep slumber. "Well done." Jorrin leaned over and applied the syringe. The Goldeen jolted awake and he pulled his hand back hastily. The Goldeen glanced around started to move toward the Wartortle but before it could do anything Jorrin had drawn a poke ball and activated it you could visibly see the Goldeen struggling against it but the poison had weakened it too much

"Why?" Asked the man who had been watching the proceedings go by silently. "Easy catch." Said Jorrin before pulling out the Poke ball the Wartortle had come from. "Return." He said. Energy formed around the Wartortle and it disappeared. He returned the poke ball to its place in his belt before doing the same to Sarge who was fluttering above the water.

"Give me a copy of your code and I'll inform you of my decision tomorrow." "How do I know I can trust you?" "I haven't ran to the police yet have I?" The man shook his head "Of course not. I'll get it to you immediately." With that, he scurried off. Jorrin began to tend to the few wounds his Pokemon had taken during the battle on the bridge and was just about finished when the man returned clutching a folder. "Here it is." He handed the folder to Jorrin. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for your time." Jorrin said accepting the folder "I look forward to it." Said the man, Jorrin began walking back across the bridge towards the Pokemon center.

**I'll take insults if necessary or compliments if they're deserved (or even if they're not)**

**Please review. Thanks to Walls of Jericho for pointing out that I should break it up to make it less immeadeatly intimidating **


	2. Lieutenant Hornet

**Welcome to chapter two of 'The rise of Jorrin' again rated T and I'll warn you if it changes.**

When Jorrin had gone the team rocket recruiter walked back to their base hidden a few acres into the mountains that surround Cerulean city. There was a simple chain link fence around a small compound. It looked vaguely military except for the people walking around in team rocket uniforms. Pulling a key from his pocket, he unlocked the gate. Immediately two rocket grunts stepped out of the shadows. "What was all that noise?" Asked the first one, "I need to speak to the lieutenant." Said the recruiter calmly, "She's busy." Said the second grunt a burly man with a short beard and an even shorter temper, "She'll want to know about this." "She's busy and has no time for the likes of you. Now tell us what happened!" "No." The recruiter's voice was cold. "You'll tell us or-" "Or what?" the recruiter interrupted the grunt. The other grunt placed a hand on a poke ball on his belt. "Or it will go hard for you." He said calmly. "Oh really?" Said a feminine voice from the general direction of the command tent.

The recruiter turned walking out of the command tent was an attractive woman who looked to be in her late twenties she had long red hair and incredibly sharp green eyes. She wore a team rocket uniform with the insignia of a lieutenant on its shoulder right next to a badge in the shape of a Beedrilll.

The recruiter snapped to attention and saluted "Lieutenant Hornet!"

She returned his salute but it was obvious her attention was still on the grunts who were both standing at rigid attention sweating slightly. "At ease." She said to the recruiter and he relaxed.

"You two report to the mess hall for dishwashing duty-" She began "But-" One of the grunts interjected "and repeat this activity for the next two weeks or until I tell you different!" She finished annoyed.

"Yes ma'am!" Said the smarter of the two grunts saluting "Won't happen again ma'am!" The other one looked sulky but none the less saluted. "It had better not. Now go." Lieutenant Hornet ordered

The grunts left with all haste.

She turned to the recruiter. "No you tell me what was all that noise coming from the bridge?" "Ma'am you may want to hear this sitting down." Said the recruiter carefully. "Relax I don't intend to shoot the messenger." Said lieutenant Hornet calmly. "Of course not ma'am! But there may be prying ears out here ma'am!" "Very well follow me." Lieutenant Hornet lead the recruiter into the command tent and they both sat down at her desk. "What news do you bring recruiter sergeant Barnubus?" "Ma'am all of our recruits were defeated on the bridge." the recruiter began "What how?" " A single trainer managed to single handedly take down every single one of them." "How! What Poke'mon did he use! What strategy!" Lieutenant Hornet asked rapidly "It was the same teenager who disrupted lieutenant Indigo's project in mount moon." Explained Barnubus carefully, Lieutenant Hornet grinned, "Oh… That trainer! The one who put that upstart brat in her place!" "Yes that's the one ma'am. I knew you disagreed with lieutenant Indigo and that you were and I quote: "Goanna find the brat who took her down and offer him a job." Well I did." Lieutenant Hornet grinned broadly "Good and did he accept ?" "He is looking over our code right at this moment he says he'll have my answer by tomorrow." "Good I want you to tell me exactly what he did and what tactics he used." So recruiter sergeant Barnubus told her the story she didn't interrupt until he reached the point about Jorrin capturing the Goldeen. "Hmmm… Interesting using natural enmity to further his own goals" "Yes Ma'am." "By all means continue." Barnubus finished his report "Fascinating when he comes back to accept the job bring him to me I think I might agree with him. The rank of grunt isn't good enough for this one I have something special in mind. You may go." "Thank you ma'am!" The recruiter saluted and then turned and walked quickly out of the tent.

"You confirm his report?" She asked a figure that had just appeared in the shadows _"Yes ma'am it is as he said." _Said a voice"Go to the boss and tell him of these happenings." She ordered _"Are you sure ma'am? This seems a little mundane for Giovanni." _"It won't be for long. But your right. Go and make sure those grunts I punished are doing as they're told." _"and if they're not?" _"I leave that up to you." The figure saluted with a purple clawed hand _"Thank you Miss Hornet." _The figure then faded away with a flare of psychic energy. Lieutenant Hornet smiled to herself and walked out of the tent after recruiter Barnubus to get some food at the officer's mess.

**Again please review. **


	3. Playin' Cops and Robbers

From then on those two grunts never questioned orders and never disobeyed they went threw the rest of their very short lives with a sort of terrified acceptance in the pure evil of the universe that ended with them both committing suicide.

Jorrin looked over the code that night in his room at the Poke'mon center and agreed with it on most points he did however have several questions about some of the rules.

So the next morning he walked past the E.R (still filled with anxious trainers from Nugget bridge) and made his way back to the end of the bridge only to find the recruiter not there. "Hello?" He called,

"Who are you shouting for? Your team rocket friend?" Said a cold female voice from behind him. He spun around. Standing there was a remarkably attractive woman wearing a police uniform, she had tight curly blue hair.

"…You have blue hair." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "So? I was born this way. Wait a minute are you that douche bag my sister ran into in Viridian city?" Jorrin paused "I ran into a blue haired police officer who gave me a ticket for loitering." "Which you never paid I see." "There were twelve other people in the poke'mon center doing the same damn thing." Jorrin smiled slightly "Besides I happen to be just a little bit broke." "Your goanna be just a lot broke unless you tell me what you know about team rocket." Jorrin's eyes flashed and he pulled a poke ball out from his belt. "I don't know what your talking about… Officer." "Don't pull that on me! We have six witnesses who say you were talking to a team rocket official on this bridge!" "Really would those be the so called trainers who systematically challenged me and lost on this bridge? I'm sure that'll hold up in court." "I'm goanna need you to drop that poke ball. Now!" "My pleasure." He dropped the poke ball it came open. "Butterfree!" "What the-!" Officer Jenny started reaching for the holster on her belt "Sarge use sleep powder on this woman!" Jorrin commanded interrupting "Butterfree!" Sarge swooped down the powder formed and fell softly to the ground after it. The officer tried to hold her breath but had a bit of trouble when he kicked her in the shins. She gasped and got a mouth full and collapsed on the ground. Jorrin stared at the sleeping officer and did what any self respecting thief would do. He robbed her, tied her up and stuffed her under the bridge.

Waiting for him on top of the bridge was recruiter sergeant Barnubus.

"I take it you accept then." He said gesturing toward where the tied up officer was stowed under the bridge.

"Well I have a few questions about these-" But he was interrupted by shouting from the other side of the bridge a number of men in police uniforms were running towards them. "It will have to wait." Said the recruiter "Go Hypno!" "Hypno!" Said a yellow humanoid poke'mon appearing in a flash of energy. "Go Hermes!" Jorrin's Pidgeotto appeared. "Hypno Hypnotize them!" The Hypno moved its pendulum back and forth causing huge rings of physic energy to form and move over the officers several fell over but the rest drew poke balls and a number of poke'mon that appeared to be just as angry as their masters appeared. "Whirlwind!" Ordered Jorrin. His Pidgeotto cooed and began flapping its wings rapidly a huge windstorm began to form around the officers forcing them to retreat or fall off the bridge those few whom Hypno had taken down were forced into the ocean. "They've got guns!" Shouted the recruiter. "Hermes turn it up!" Hermes squawked and began flapping its wings harder. Bullets bounced off of the windstorm shooting off in random directions. Jorrin gestured at Hypno "Can he teleport?" "He is a she and of course she can." "Good. Hermes come over here!" Hermes stopped and flew over landing on Jorrin's proffered arm.

Jorrin grabbed Hypo's shoulder Barnum did likewise. "Hypno get us out of here!" Physic energy formed around them and they disappeared. They landed just outside what Jorrin assumed was the Team Rocket base. "We have some… unpleasant defenses against unwanted teleporters." Said the recruiter calmly. He drew a poke ball "Well done Hypno." Energy formed and the Hypno vanished. Jorrin pulled Hermes poke ball off his belt "Well done old friend." Energy formed around Hermes and with a gentle cooing noise it disappeared. "Well then welcome to Team Rocket!" Said the recruiter "If you'll follow me I'm goanna have to report this to lieutenant Hornet." They walked passed dozens of curious looking people in team Rocket outfits up to the largest tent around. "Come in recruiter sergeant." Said a dulcet feminine voice from inside before Barnubus could announce his presence. "Bring your… friend with you. You two have some explaining to do." They walked into the tent and instantly Jorrin felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. A cold malevolent aura filled the tent it seemed to be most intense in one of the corners. "What's wrong?" Asked the lieutenant noticing his discomfort. "Nothing ma'am." He said, He had had the foresight to snap to attention and salute smartly upon walking into the tent "At ease. Now what happened." They told her at first her face was locked into a frown until Jorrin told her what he had done to the annoying police officer who had gone after him at that she grinned "You drugged, tied up, and robbed officer Jenny?" "Yep. Is that a problem." "Lesser men would have gotten a promotion for it." She said smiling "By all means continue." They told her the rest of the story. Her frown deepened noticeably when they explained the fight on the bridge. "That trick will only work once." Lieutenant Hornet said just after they had finished. "I know. They would be incredibly stupid not to wear shaded glasses and deploy other flying types after this." Agreed Jorrin. Barnubus nodded in agreement. "It was obvious a long time ago that this was never a permanent base." Said Hornet standing up and starting to pace. "By the way I said at ease." She said to Jorrin who was still sitting at rigid attention. "I'm sorry ma'am I can't help it." She paused as if thinking then suddenly stood up "Come on. We can talk over lunch in the mess hall." They got up and walked out of the tent Jorrin glancing over his shoulder on the way out.


	4. Welcome to Rocket

"What is your name? " Captain Hornet was seating at a small table in the officer's mess with both Barnubus and the new recruit. "The name is Jorrin." "Got a last name?" "No." She glanced at Barnubus who shrugged "Convincing people that your signature is legit has to be fun then." "Yep, Do I need a last name?" Jorrin asked. "Well it makes rank a lot easier." "Well then… My last name is Smith." He said calmly. "Well then Mr.… Smith what could you provide Team Rocket with?" "I have experiences in advanced robberies, I have a number of years as a pokemon trainer under my belt, and I have trained most of my life and now have several pokemon of… Higher then average quality to prove it and I am apparently more efficient then an entire strike team of you grunts." She nodded "Where did you receive your training in this 'advanced robbery'? "That is unimportant." "Very well are you willing to prove your claimed 'higher then average pokemon?" He grinned "Of course." "Hmmm… What pokemon do you currently posses?" "With me or with that senile bastard in Pallet town?" "Both." "Well then I have with me: A Butterfree, A Wartortle, A Pidgeotto, A Sandslash and a Growlith. With Oak I have: A Raticate, A Graveler, A Beedrilll, A Parasect, A Fearow, a Nidorino, a Goldeen and a …" Jorrin paused looking embarrassed. "And a what?" "A Jigglypuff," Barnubus seemed to be trying not to grin but Hornet ignored it "That seems to be a fairly formidable team. Now what is your trainer Id?" "Why?" "I'd be willing to bet they've by this point put traces on every single on of you pokemon I'm going to have some of our computer guys try their hands at getting you your pokemon back safely." She stood up abruptly "Report to the training arena once you've finished." "Yes ma'am." Several minutes later Jorrin walked (With Barnubus's directions) to the training ground. It was a large flat space surrounded by a short wooden fence. The gate was already open so he stepped threw. There were several people sparring either with poke'mon or directly against each other. Captain Hornet was standing in the middle of the stadium she was apparently sparring with three grunts at once her Vileplume seemed to be decimating the other Rocket's Ekans and Koffing. He stood there and watched as one by one the grunt's poke'mon were hit by a variety of attacks and brought down. When they were done Hornet drew a pokeball and called back the Vileplume. Then she glanced up and noticed him she beckoned and he walking carefully around the various duels that were going on walked over to her. "Ok Mr. Smith I have reports of what you and your poke'mon are capable of but it is vital that I know your limits so you will be sparring with me." Jorrin shrugged "What are the parameters of this bout?" He asked calmly.

"No poisons, No over powerful fire based attacks and above all no deaths if a poke'mon looks like it's had enough let it be." Jorrin nodded "Seems fair." "Very well," She turned "Ten hut!" Everyone snapped to attention "Your daily exercises are over I want you to return to your various duties while I test the meddle of this new recruit." "Yes ma'am!" "Now out!" The team rocket members all carefully walked out of the stadium. "Go Scythe!" Hornet drew a pokeball and out from it formed a Syther its blades gleaming in the sunlight. "Come on out Valantime." "Wartortle!" energy formed and Jorrin's Wartortle appeared. "Scythe cut him!" Scyther hovered quickly forward blades flashing. "Withdraw!" Jorrin commanded Wartortle shot into his shell. Scyther began to fruitlessly try to break the shell with its blades and made the unfortunate mistake of stepping in front of Valantime's shell. Without command Wartortle's head shot out and it clamped its jaws on Scythe's foot. "Well done! Now bubble it!" Multiple circles of blue energy blasted the already bitten foot and shot Valantime back spinning. "Move out of range!" Hornet commanded.

The Scyther shot back but its foot was bleeding slightly and looking bruised. Hornet noted that Jorrin hadn't ordered his Wartortle's attack and had encouraged it. "Don't hold back Scythe!" "Scyther!" Scythe shot forward at blinding speed but once again his blades bounced off of Valantime's shell. "Wartortle!" Suddenly Wartortle blasted out of its shell and blasted Scyther a point blank range with a torrent of water "Double team!" Hornet ordered. Scyther began to move and blur and then Wartortle stood in a circle of twelve Scythers. "Wartortle return to your shell and accelerate it to bash the Scyther you think is most likely to attack." "Wartortle!" Valantime withdrew to its shell and began spinning before it shot at one of the Scythers. "Hyper beam!" Commanded Hornet, Brown crackling energy formed in one of the Scythe's mouths and blasted out leaving Wartortle blackened and unconscious. "Return," Jorrin said softly then his eyes flashed as he drew another pokeball. "Hermes." Hermes shot out of its pokeball and immediately shot towards Scyther a metallic surface forming on its wings Scyther raised its blades and managed to block the enraged Pidgeotto's attack. "Blow it out of the air." Jorrin's voice was calm and icy. Pidgeotto looped around and flew a good ways away from the Scyther who was still recovering from the hyper beam. It began to flap its wing and wind formed around it becoming a rapidly strengthening torrent. Scyther shot towards Hermes but even with its speed it didn't make it before a full out torrent of incredibly strong winds flattened it. "Make sure it doesn't get up." Hermes squawked and steel formed around its wings it shot down and neatly slashed Scyther's exoskeleton. "Enough! Scythe return!" Hornet ordered then she drew another pokeball "Well done not many trainers can take on Scythe." She said grinning "But alas I don't have time for a prolonged battle treat your Wartortle's wounds at the medical tent then report to the command tent I'll brief you there." Jorrin nodded and began to make his way towards the medical tent.

Hornet turned and walked back to the command tent.

"_He could sense me." _Said the figure appearing its eyes glowed slightly. "I know." _"It could mean-" _"We have had others who could feel your presence before it might be nothing." _"He knew where I was he looked at me." _"I'm sorry but even if he is he is not nearly strong enough." _"I doubt that. He has something few humans seem to have." _"And what's that?" _"Inner discipline, I think that's why you're attracted to him." _"I'm attracted to a lot of people it doesn't mean anything." _"Are you going to-?" _"Possibly we'll see how far he gets." _"You remember what happened last time." _"That was a mistake on all sides it could have gone anywhere." _"Yet it ended with you ordering me to drive the poor bastard over the brink of madness into the peaceful and luscious valleys beyond." _"I may have been slightly… Emotional," _"Then you had your men leave him hanging from a tree naked thirty feet in the air in front of the psyche ward in celadon city." _"Your point?" _"This one could be useful. I care not what you do physically but remember this one is valuable alive." _With that the figure faded and its presence left the tent "Hmmm…" She turned on her computer and found Jorrin's criminal record. Grinning to herself she emailed the rank form to team rocket command. Along with a simple message "I have found a perfect agent here cancel the interviews."


	5. The haunted tower

Jorrin carefully supplied a special potion for burns to Valantime's charred skin. They were beginning to heal but Jorrin knew he would be here for several more hours to make sure that there was no scarring that might impede Valantime's combat effectiveness. Right now Valantime was locked in a deep sleep powder induced sleep. "We can bring in a Drowzee in to make sure she doesn't dream if you like." Said one of the orderlies, generally that was common practice but he had never had a trainer insist on working with the pokemon themselves. "Why? The sleep a Butterfree creates has no dreams." The medic was one of those Rockets who had been watching the fight between Jorrin and Hornet in the arena so he was slightly in awe of this calm teenager working on his pokemon. "Ummm… How do you know that?" Jorrin glanced up from his work. "You don't want to know." He returned to his work carefully making sure that there were absolutely no burns on Valantime's body. "How often have you done this?" "One does not survive a visit to Cinnabar Island without at least a basic knowledge of burns." "You seem to have a slightly more than basic knowledge." The medic was impressed this trainer was calmly going threw and finding the lesser areas where the hyper beam had hit "and besides this was a hyper beam not an average burn." "They're basically the same thing." Several hours of annoying small talk and careful work later Valantime was safe in her pokeball and Jorrin was walking towards the command tent. "Come in." Said Captain Hornet's voice before he could call out, He stepped threw the entrance. Captain Hornet was sitting at her desk. Jorrin saluted. "At ease." Said Captain Hornet calmly returning his salute, "Did your Wartortle recover alright?" She asked. "She's fine. What about your Scyther?" "Scythe will recover soon enough he's with the medics right now." "So sit down." Jorrin obeyed taking the chair in front of her desk. "You have been approved as a full fledged member of team rocket." "What rank?" "You are going to start out as a corporal it is the highest rank that can grant a 'raw' recruit. The brass is going to be watching you closely and I suggest you do everything possible to hold their interest and you aren't much use to me at your current rank so I'm going to give you a job." Hornet's eyes flashed and she smiled, "This job shouldn't present much of an issue for someone of your talents but I need someone loyal and not too high ranked to do it for me." "What is it?" Asked Jorrin calmly, "Well one of my sergeants has requested aid in the robbery of the Pewter city museum, His targets are pretty basic old world gems, ruins and whatnot but his plan is ingenious so I have decided not to waste this opportunity. There are several Fossils on exhibit there." She paused "I know I checked them out just before I had fought Brock." Jorrin said, "You wanted to join the pokemon league?" She asked perplexed "That's not why he was fighting me. Suffice to say I had to leave town shortly afterwards." "Well I want you to take the Fossils and bring them to the lab on Cinnabar island ask for a man named Professor Youngblood when he arrives ask him how his sister is doing. He will lead you into his office and you can then give the 'package' to him**. **Thenwait around the island until he sends someone for you. They will give you a package and then your job is to bring it straight to me. I don't care what you do around the island until then but keep yourself out of trouble you already have quite a record with the-" She paused and pushed a few keys on her computer "Cerulean, Viridian, Celadon and Pallet town police forces." Jorrin smiled "Don't worry I know exactly what I'll be doing." "What?" "It's not important. But I promise it's not illegal." "Good now understand that you'll be taking the fossils as your cut of the profits but in return for doing this service you will also be granted a good sum of money or another item that will be revealed to you soon." Jorrin nodded. "What security measures will I be looking at in the museum?" "Report to Sergeant Crawford for the plan you will be working under him, with two other corporals and twelve grunts." Jorrin nodded "I will make my preparations and be ready to leave in the morning. But tell me ma'am will it be necessary to bring weapons on this mission?" Captain Hornet nodded "Yes but don't use them unless it is absolutely necessary. One death or assault that can be linked to team rocket will drive the media into a frenzy and give people like Officer Jenny more money and resources to go after us with. By the way will your problem with Brock cause you any trouble?" "No not as long as I stay away from his sister for the rest of eternity." Captain Hornet paused for a second "That must be on hell of a story." She said. Jorrin nodded "It is but a long one that I don't enjoy telling." He said. "Very well you may leave." Jorrin saluted and getting out of his chair he turned and walked out of the tent. _"That man has an… interesting past." _Said a voice quite clearly in her head" True." She responded without speaking. _"I assume you want me to tail him?" _"Not now wait until he leaves then follow from a safe distance." _"You haven't been this interested in a recruit since-" _The voice started "We don't need to mention that here." _"Very well but remember be careful not to sting this one." _Said the voice then it disappeared. "Very funny," Captain Hornet started filling out the necessary arrangements for Cinnabar city all the while wondering what the hell had happened in Pewter city. 

Jorrin woke up the next morning in tent 15 he hadn't bothered to unpack so he simply picked up his bag and pulled out some marshmallows. "Go Vulcan!" "Growlithe!" A Growlith appeared. "Follow me." Vulcan followed him. Jorrin walked into the woods for a few minutes then he started collecting sticks within seconds he had a small pile. "Light em'." He ordered. Vulcan turned and fire shot from its mouth igniting the wood. Jorrin drew another pokeball "Hermes!" With a cooing noise Hermes appeared "Help collect fire wood." After awhile he and his pokemon had managed to build a reasonable woodpile "Relax." He said. Hermes shot away no doubt off to hunt some unfortunate Rattata. Vulcan however walked right up to the fire curled up and went to sleep. "Sarge, Valantime, Trac go." His pokemon appeared "Go occupy yourselves come back soon. Valantime nodded and wandered off Sarge fluttered off into the distance but Trac snuffled and shook its head "What?" It walked over and gently pushed his hand with its snout. "What?" The Sandslash curled itself into a little ball and fell asleep. Jorrin shook his head and pulling out a knife he began to sharpen a piece of wood. Within about a half minute he appeared to be satisfied and he placed a marshmallow on the end of the stick and started to slowly roast it.

Meanwhile

In the pokemon tower just outside of Lavender town seven Channeler s stood backs facing each other in a circle of white magic, "You're sure these wards protect us?" Asked one of them he wore the same white robes and cloak that the others wore they all wore different masks however and his was in the shape of a Charmander. "I think so it worked for brother Ekans." Said another one he wore the mask of a Mankee. A single robed figure stood in the center of the light and she wore no mask she appeared to be chanting. "Let us hope that sister Abra knows what she's doing." Said brother Charmander, _"Your wards begin to fail human," _Said a voice that seemed to rise up from all the graves _**"Back spirit you will not harm us." **_Said Sister Abra her voice filled with the power of the magic she was wielding _"You begin to weaken and you know it daughter of Joy." _The spirit seemed amused _**"This is a sacred place to honor the dead you defile with your mere presence." **_Said Sister Abra the power at the edges of her shield were obviously beginning to waver "_**"Help me brothers." **_She ordered. The other Channeler s began to chant _"Others have tried and failed and now they walk among us can you bear to see them?" _Suddenly the Channeler s could here movement and from one of the higher floors figures dressed in torn robes with pale skin and glowing eyes came they wielded pokeballs. _**"Brothers!" **__"Yes… Why don't you join them? It would be so easy you wouldn't have to think any more you wouldn't have to fight anymore, you wouldn't even have to think." _The voice laughed the wards around the white magic was wavering." _**"Gardevior!" **_Agent Abra screamed as if in excruciating pain _"Yes call for her… The one you lost. Wouldn't it be nice to see her again?" __**"You defile her memory with your mere existence!" **_

Jorrin pulled his nice roasted marshmallow off of its stick and placed it on a graham cracker. The food here was terrible and he would have to find other sources until he could convince the cook to let him cook his own meals. Oh well.

"_Your magic is failing human what will you do?" _**"**_**I will fight!" **_The shield dropped and all of them drew pokeballs. _"I'm sure." _Suddenly from all the graves a deep moan started and a horde of Gastleys appeared and shot towards the Channeler s _"Your kind will pay for its crimes." _Agent Abra sank to her knees as she felt the spirit overwhelm her "Gardevior." She murmured and for a second she thought she felt Gardevior's presence then she was shoved into darkness and her mind went blank.

It was getting close to wake up for the rest of the unit. Jorrin knew so he got up and called in all of his pokemon and walked back threw the forest nodding at the gate guard on his way in. He walked and took his scheduled place in the line up. Captain Hornet walked out of her command tent to survey her bleary eyed troops. "Is this the best you could do?" She asked the drill sergeant a short balding man with hardly any neck. "Not a shave among them." She gestured at the crowd the sergeant shook his head sadly "I know ma'am and I'm sorry to have so many incompetent morons under my command but they are mostly new." "Good point I guess I'll let them off lightly." Said Hornet, Then she spun around "Surprise clean up! I want every surface of this camp cleaned I don't want to see a speck of dust anywhere inside the tents! Everyone who came out without thinking to shave will have to participate!" The entire company saluted.

"The rest of you go about your duties!" "Yes ma'am!" Said whatever small part of the company that had thought to wake up half an hour early,

Jorrin grinned and walked past the hurrying half awake people to the sergeant whom he had been told was in charge of the operation he had been told he was a part of. He appeared to be relaxing and watching several grunts scrubbing the floor of one of the tents. "Dumb asses," He said when he noticed Jorrin standing behind him. "I see your very clean shaven today." Jorrin nodded he had shaved with the mirror he carried out in the woods. "I hope your tent's clean." Said the Sergeant gesturing to a fold out chair next to his "I haven't done anything to dirty it," Said Jorrin calmly taking the seat, the sergeant laughed. "Well then you're the corporal they sent aye?" Jorrin nodded. "Good. So your goanna be working to immobilize the guards but we'll get more into that when these idiots" He gestured at the men scrubbing the floors "are done." Jorrin smiled and nodded.


	6. Of plans and Preparations

Several hours later they sat in the mess hall around a table that had a color coded map of the museum on it. "Ok from this map and my own observations I have deduced that the best way in is threw the skylight here." The sergeant pointed the stick he was carrying at a point in the direct center of the central dome. Jorrin nodded he had considered robbing the museum when he had been in Pewter city but the hole incident with Brock's sister had kind of forced him out of town. "Once we're inside Corporal Smith will use his extensive skills with a dart gun and his black belt in Karate to immobilize the guards, anything wrong with that?" Jorrin raised his hand "Yes Corporal Smith?" "Umm… I don't have a black belt nor have I ever used a dart gun." "But they said you have the skills necessary to disable the guards in the museum!" Jorrin paused "… I do but I'm just not into martial arts or dart guns." The Sergeant frowned "Ok then you have a better idea?" "I have a Butterfree and a Jigglypuff available to me I can slip past the guards and have Jigglypuff use the museum com system to knock the guards out while Butterfree pumps in sleep powder threw the air conditioning ." The sergeant paused mid frown "Ok that's actually a good idea except-" "And our guys can take a large dose of Awakening before starting the assault so they'll be immune at least until the guards are down." The Team Rocket sergeant was rapidly rethinking of few of his prejudges about kids today at this point "Is that all Smith?" Jorrin nodded "After that we will go as a unit to each of the four targets in the museum-. Yes Corporal Smith?" Jorrin had raised his hand mid-sentence "Why sir? Why don't we simply deploy shape appropriate pokemon like Machop and Meowth?" The sergeant paused again "Ok that's… That's… That's an excellent point Smith you receive an A+ for noticing that obviously intended blunder." Jorrin nodded "So our targets are in the Archeology department, The Geology department, the art department and-" He paused for a second "apparently our corporal would only join us if we hit the Natural history department." "Ok so our first target is an old Kanto Empire Era crown." He pulled a picture of it out of a folder he was carrying. It showed him grinning with his thumbs up in front of an old looking ruin covered crown. "Security around it includes bullet resistant glass, Surveillance cameras, laser grids, and auto turrets. So Corporal Jackson will lead a team of four grunts to deactivate the laser system and cameras with his Magnamite then your jobs will be to slip past the auto turrets and use these-" He pulled out a strange looking circular device "To carefully- Yes Smith?" "Why are we sneaking past the Auto turrets?" Jorrin asked calmly. "So we don't get shot." Said the Sergeant blankly he was really getting sick of this young upstart. "Why don't we simply smash them I'm yet to see an Auto turret that can stand up to a Graveler or an Onyx, or better yet why don't we hack them using a Porygon or a Porygon 2?" The Sergeant stared at Jorrin. Jorrin stared right back "Porygon are immensely hard to get-" The sergeant began. "We have several hundred in celadon city." Jorrin interjected. The sergeant glared "Why are you trying to sabotage my plan?" He snarled. Jorrin's eyes flashed "I'm not. I'm simply trying to make sure that we all get threw this in one piece." Jorrin responded coldly, there was murmuring of agreement coming from the other corporals and the grunts. The sergeant glanced around before deflating. "Very well where are we going to get an Onyx or a Graveler?" "I will have access to a Graveler as soon as the Rocket techs can get them away from Oak and as for Onyx we have a cave full of them about a half a days walk from here give me a day or two and I can find one." The sergeant nodded "Well we'll just use the Graveler then." He said then he turned to the other members of the strike team. "After you get it your to use the Abra you were assigned and teleport out." They nodded "Anything to interject Smith?" The sergeant asked Jorrin shook his head. "Ok then the second target is a collection of evolutionary stones not the crap they sell at the Celadon city department store but the real stuff." He pulled out another picture. This one showed him with his arms wrapped around the shoulders of a severe looking woman in front of a display case full of stones. One of the corporals raised his hand "Yes Corporal Jackson?" "Umm… If you don't mind sir what's with the pictures?" The sergeant glared at him "That's none of your business corporal!" He snapped. "Yes sir!" The corporal seemed to be barely controlling a smirk. "Corporal Parker will be leading this group and your job is pretty simple seeing as the defenses around the stone will be mostly wiped out with Corporal Smith's Butterfree/Jigglypuff joint attack. You're to run in use a device to cut around the glass then use your Abra's telekinesis ability to take the stones and place them in your bag then you're to teleport out." Parker nodded "Ok for the art department we are after a famous picture painted by Leonardo De'Johto he pulled out another picture that showed him laughing with two young children on his shoulders in front of a painting that showed a mysteriously smiling woman. "I'm going to lead a team of four grunts in and rip it off the wall run, run away and hope for the-, Yes corporal Smith?" Jorrin took a deep breath "For starters how do you know it's a real painting? I suggest brining a Smurgle and using it to tell if paint or printer's ink covers the surface, Secondly there are probably motion sensors placed behind the painting that will probably have the entire Pewter city police force on us like stink on rice, Thirdly I have know doubt there's motions sensors and cameras all over the place in the art hall I suggest using a weather controlling pokemon like Castform to fog the room. Or a physic pokemon like Kadabra to create an illusion. This is a priceless work of art you're going after I suggest you move carefully." The sergeant nodded slowly "I suppose your right I had better do that." "Now for the final item I understand Smith is going to lead a team of four grunts to steal five fossils from the natural history museum I'll let him lay down the plan seeing how he's so good at questioning other people's." The sergeant smiled and handed the pointer to Jorrin. "Go ahead." He said with a smirk before sitting down. Jorrin stood up. "Ok. I'm not very familiar with the defenses of the museum," (At this point the sergeant smirked) "but common sense tells me that we are going to be dealing with the same thing the guys in the archeology department are dealing with. So I'm going to move accordingly. Before we move in our job is to use a reasonably powerful electric type pokemon to overwhelm the circuits of the video cameras then to deal with the laser field I'm going to use a weather changing pokemon to call up a fog so we can see then it will take simple acrobatics to get threw. As for the motion sensors I believe that I can use a Porygon to simply overwhelm them with illogical data. Auto turrets can be dealt with by my Graveler. Once all the defenses are disabled we are going to move in and take down the bullet resistant glass by using my Growlith to melt it carefully. Once that is done each of us is going to take a fossil place it in our bags then use an Abra to teleport away. Any questions?" Corporal Jackson raised his hand "Yes?" "Why are you only a Corporal?" Jackson asked "Because that is the highest possible rank they could start me out with. Now I think the sergeant will be the one to split up the teams or should we have a middle school volley ball arrangement?"

Officer Inspector Jenny had just finished her patrol and was sitting at her desk dinking a cup of coffee and reflecting how it seemed to be beyond the skills of most of the police core to do even this simple task of making a decent cup of coffee. When one of the officers knocked on her door, "Come in." She said calmly. The door opened to admit a nervous looking young man with a small goatee "What is it?" Jenny asked coolly, "Chief Carter wants to see you ma'am he says it's urgent!" Said the man nervously, "At ease officer did he say what it was about?" The officer shook his head "Only that you should go to him at once." Jenny nodded "Very well." She stood up and walked around her desk and out of the office. The officer followed her "Have you heard ma'am?" Jenny glanced at him "Heard about what?" She asked curiously "There's been some sort of disturbance at the pokemon tower I heard the chief talking about it." "Do you know what's happened?" She asked anxiously, "No ma'am but I hear it's bad." At this point they reached the chief's office. Jenny knocked on the door "Come." She opened it. The police chief of the cerulean city police force was sitting at his desk directly across from the cerulean city gym leader Misty. "Sir I heard you called for me?" Jenny said, the chief nodded "Sit down." He gestured at the chair next to where Misty was sitting "Ok officer it has come to I and to leader Misty's attention that there has been an unusual amount of team rocket activity in and around our fine city." Officer Jenny nodded "What about it?" She asked "Well we heard about the disturbance on the bridge and I think it would be best to hear from you exactly what happened with this… Jorrin character," Officer Jenny took a deep breath and told him. Misty nodded "I think I might know who you're talking about Brock ran into someone of that description down near Pewter." "What did he do?" Asked Jenny curiously, "Apparently Brock's sister." Said Misty grinning "Oh, What's on his record?" She asked, the chief pushed a key on his computer "A number of disturbances over the years but nothing more than you would expect from someone with his background." "What do you mean?" "He grew up on the streets of Saffron in the bad part of town. The police chief there was sure he was going to be a hit man for one of the local gangs but at about age fifteen he seemed to turn around, gave the police chief reports that led to the capture of one of the leaders and a large number of dealers. Used the reward money to buy himself some basic supplies hasn't shown up officially until he was given a loitering ticket by you sister in Viridian." The chief shook his head "and then this… I don't know what to make of him but from both your and the Saffron police chief's reports he's already dangerous and as long as he stays with team rocket he'll get more so." Jenny frowned "Why?" "He's smart and really knows what he's doing as far as I can tell he never does anything without reason." (I think it would add to the story to say that Jorrin was at this point roasting marshmallows and making S'mores on mount moon) "But this is all useless talking about him he needs to be stopped, him and the rest of team Rocket need to know that Cerulean will not stand for their lawlessness. So your job is simple. You and leader Misty here are goanna lead a team of the combined forces of her pupils and our officers I'm going to send you the location of their base and you're going to come down like a ton of bricks. Is that clear I want the entirety of team Rocket in this area arrested give them the chance to surrender then you know what to do." Jenny saluted "Yes sir!" "Very good make your preparations in the morning." The chief grinned "I want you to make sure no Rocket will ever show his face in Cerulean again."


	7. Unrest in the house of Rocket

Jorrin lay on a convenient grass bank he had found near the campsite. In the distance he could hear the drunken singing of his team mates. They had been told that it was about a three hour drive but of course the road had been closed due to Diglet undermining it so they had been pointed to a rough mountainous path and told that it would be at least two days until the road was repaired and the Diglet driven off. So the sergeant had of course ordered them to drive up the path and now their primary vehicle was stuck. So the sergeant had ordered them to set up camp. Jorrin had stayed around, helped set up camp and make S'mores for a while before he had chosen to slip away and relax under the moon. He relaxed for about half an hour before he heard something in the bushes. Something that apparently thought it was sneaking. He waited for several seconds before springing to his feet pistol drawn and aimed at where he thought it was "Stop moving… Now," A small figure mostly hidden by shadow and leaves froze then burst into tears. Jorrin paused and pulled a flashlight off of his belt 'click' light shown and showed a small blood stained Cubone. "Oh…" It looked very hurt, if he was any judge one of its arms were broken and it had countless smaller wounds over its body "It's ok little one you can come here." He said soothingly. "Cubone!" it snarled shaking its bone club at him. "Sarge let this creature rest." He ordered drawing Sarge's pokeball "Butterfree!" Butterfree swept over the Cubone releasing a delicate powder. The Cubone swayed and then fell forward. Jorrin ran over and picked up the little creature "This Cubone should still be with its mother." He murmured to himself, and then he shrugged "Graveler attack." he glanced around warily, if there were Graveler in the area. "Go Balboa! Go Farsight!" "Graveler!" "Fearow!" Both of the pokemon stared at him. "Both of you establish a parameter and don't let anything into it. Balboa take anything that comes over ground!" "Graveler!" Balboa lumbered off among the rocky landscape "Farsight don't let a single Pidgey threw!" "Fearow!" Farsight shot straight up and started circling. "Sarge I don't want him to wake up while I'm working this gash" Jorrin traced a gash on the Cubone's side. "So stay close." He drew yet another pokeball "Vulcan!" "Growlithe!" Vulcan sniffed the Cubone resting in Jorrin's arms. "Guard this creature until I return." "Growlithe." Jorrin began to search around and within ten minutes he had a small pile of wood. "Light it Vulcan." "Growl." Vulcan breathed fire onto the small wood pile catching the dry wood almost at once. "Well done. He pulled out another pokeball "Valantime." "Wartortle." Valantime appeared. "Fill this pot full of water." He ordered pulling out a collapsible pot and assembling it. A burst of water filled the small pot. "Vulcan boil it." Several minutes later he pulled out a sponge "Sarge apply another dose." "Butterfree!" Butterfree flew over and the gentle powder fell sending the Cubone into a deeper sleep.

"Ok then." He carefully cleaned all the dirt off of the small creature as he was doing so he noticed a brand a capital R branded into its skull mask. "What." Rage began to build but then he calmed himself he could murder the code breaking son of a bitch who did this later. He pulled out a needle and thread sterilized it in the water and began work sowing up the gash. If he judged correctly the gash was none to deep and should heal up pretty well so after he was done (and the Cubone had gotten two more doses of sleep powder) he began to apply potion to the smaller wounds noticing multiple tooth marks some of the wounds looked like Ekans bites so after he was done applying liberal amounts of potion he applied an antidote syringe. "Can't hurt." The work went uninterrupted for another two hours before he heard both Farsight and Balboa sound the alarm. He pulled all the pokeballs he could off of his belt "Go!" Hermes, Trac, Mickey (Raticate) and Sting (Beedrilll) appeared. "Follow me Vulcan defend the creature." He could hear the sound of Balboa's battle cry and he ran towards it. A number of men in team rocket uniforms surrounded the Graveler "Wait!" One of them shouted pointing "He's one of ours." The men relaxed "Balboa calm down." He ordered, the Graveler looked wary but relaxed. One of the rockets approached him a young woman with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He recognized her from mount moon "State your name, rank and purpose." She said coolly. "Only if you do." "I am lieutenant Indigo and I am hunting a stray Cubone. Now you." "I am Corporal Jorrin Smith and I intend to stop the hunt." Her eyes flashed "What do you mean by that… Corporal?" "I mean that I have found a Cubone that has taken a number of wounds I have repaired the damage and captured the Cubone by team Rocket law it is mine." She glared at him "I order you to return our property!" "No." "Then I'm afraid I'll have to take back what's mine." Jorrin smiled coldly "Go ahead same circumstances only now I'm stronger and am not bound by the laws of the pokemon league." Indigo frowned confused for a second before comprehension dawned "Yes that's me." Said Jorrin "Now I suggest you run. You have broken team Rocket code I am duty bound to take steps… One way or another." Indigo's eyes flashed at the not so implied threat. "It'll be my word versus yours." "True enough… Attack!" All of Jorrin's pokemon attacked. Hermes began to beat its wings hard and a blast of wind sent Indigo flying backwards. Indigo rose to her feet cursing and threw a pokeball "Pinsir show them what it's all about!" The rest of her team began throwing pokeballs as well. Jorrin slipped backwards and pulled out his radio "Sergeant! S.O.S!" "We're on our way." Came from the radio. Jorrin drew his pistol and shot one of the team Rocket grunts in the leg "All team Rocket members except Indigo surrender and you may escape!" He heard a mingled shout of surrender and defiance and was glad to see a large part of Indigo's forces running for the hills. From behind him he heard the drunken battle cries of his team mates as they drove the other Rockets back. Their pokemon proved to be no match for Jorrin's own and were quickly defeated leaving Indigo with her back against a rock. "You are under arrest for violation of the team Rocket code." The Sergeant was drunkenly slurring. "That's a lie I was attacked without provocation!" "I disagree." Said Captain Hornet's voice from Jorrin's radio. "I heard the entire thing." Jorrin grinned "Now it's your word versus mine and Captain Hornet's." He said smugly "and you've already failed once. Now breaking the team Rocket code by attempting to forcefully take another Rocket's capture then attempting to assault that Rocket… That certainly doesn't look good does it." Then his eyes hardened "Take her sergeant." Ordered Captain Hornet.

Captain Hornet pushed the off button on her radio grinning broadly. "If he manages to also take down the museum I think I'm promoting him." She said. _"Such a foolish custom that he has to start out at such a rank." _Said a figure from the shadows. Captain Hornet nodded "I know. I assume you saw the whole thing." _"Of course he was out away from his camp apparently to escape the drunken sergeant you assigned him to when a stumbled acrossed a wounded Cubone child. He rescued the thing and spent a long time working on its wounds after he sent out a Graveler and a Fearow to guard the area. He assumed it was a Graveler attack but showed many signs of rage when he noticed a Rocket brand on its head but he calmed and began to work on the wounds using his pokemon to boil water and keep it asleep. Lieutenant Indigo was noticed by the Graveler and within several seconds they started fighting Jorrin won." _Captain Hornet nodded "Lieutenant Hornet has a lot to answer for then." _"Yes." _"It's good to see you didn't interfere." _"You know I'm duty bound to drive her insane or kill her at this point you know." _"Please don't if Giovanni gets his hands on her you won't need to."

Officer Jenny crept threw the underbrush Misty was on one side and their team was behind them. "Why is it that we can never just attack?" Asked Misty quietly "He said to sneak up and catch them by surprise." "Catch them by surprise? After we loudly shout out our presence and order them to surrender?" Jenny paused for a second "Good point." In a matter of minutes they reached the team rocket hide out. Officer Jenny pulled out a microphone "Calling all Rockets this is the Cerulean police force-" "And Pokemon Gym!" Misty interrupted "Yes and Pokemon Gym we have you surrounded! Surrender or we are required by law to use lethal force!" "Voltorb!" A Voltorb shot over the makeshift fence that surrounded the base and landed in front of Officer Jenny. "Son of a bitch!" She shouted and jumped backwards. Bang! A crater and a number of mechanical pieces were all that remained of the Voltorb. "So I think that's a no on the whole surrender thing." Remarked Misty calmly.

Captain Hornet Smiled "Dumb asses." She said _"I wouldn't be so sure." _"What do you mean?" _"There is darkness among them a darkness I dare not face." _"You mean they have a dark type?" _"Yes and I cannot risk my existence to that extent even for you." _"I know I'll radio into command." _"They have several psi wielding pokemon you will not be able to escape via teleport I think this will lead to battle." _Captain Hornet scowled "Very well then." "Electrode!" "Son of a-" Her voice was drowned out as an explosion blew the team rocket gates off of their hinges and a blast of water slammed into the gate guard shooting him backwards. "Report to Giovanni!" She ordered the figure _"Of course." _With a blast of power the figure vanished. "Go Scythe, Go Violet, and Go Prize fighter!" "Scyther!" "Vileplume!" "Machamp!" "Kill." She ordered gesturing towards the enemy. Scyther moved with blinding speed and slit the throat of a Jynx. Machamp picked up a Golem and hurled it into the face of an Alakazam. Vileplume wafted poisonous vapors causing their enemies to keel over choking. "Psibeam!" Cried a voice Hornet knew all two well. A blast of psychic energy hit Scythe bringing him out of the sky. "Misty! Violet disable the Starmee!" "Vile!" Leaves shot from the Vileplume and blasted an out of sight pokemon. "Take it down Staryu!" Another beam of psychic energy brought down Vileplume. "Prize fighter!" "Machamp!" Prize Fighter threw a Geodude and took down another out of sight pokemon. Hornet pulled a pistol and shot a man in a police uniform taking him down. Around them the battle raged. "Alakazam!" Physic energy lifted up a Rocket's Arbok and brought it slamming back to the ground hard before it was hit in the face by a Koffing's sludge. Prize Fighter at this point was running towards Hornet who was dodging fire blasts from an Arcanine. "Machamp!" It roared grabbing her and swinging her over its shoulder with one arm. She pulled out two Pokeballs "Return!" Energy formed and Scythe and Violet disappeared. Holding her with one arm Prize fighter ignoring repeated fire blasts and other forms of ranged assault jumped up grabbed the top of the fence and leapt onto the head of an unfortunate police officer. It swatted the other police officers aside without pausing and ran off into the forest. Captain Hornet could see other Rockets doing the same. Several minutes later they reached the regroup point and ran down into a well hidden cavern.

**Pointless interjection: The insanity of Jake Barnubus **

Recruiter Sergeant Barnubus was backed up against a wall by several armed men. "Ma'am we have a sergeant over here!" Called one of them excitedly. Some quick thinking team Rocket member had set the command tent ablaze so around them bits of burnt paper fell. Misty's water pokemon were struggling to contain the blaze but it looked like at least most of the documents had already been destroyed. "Well then 'sergeant' you are under arrest for attempted murder, assault on an officer of the law, conspiracy to steal, conspiracy to murder and whatever else I can think of." Said Officer Jenny several seconds later. "Or you could try for immunity…" Barnubus grinned and looked up into his captor's eyes "Actually I have a get out of jail free card; I sunk your battle ship, Checkmate!" Officer Jenny paused "What?" "Your Mama so stupid she tried to plant a Bulbasaur!" Officer Jenny blinked "What?" "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elder berries!" The rest of the police force were staring at him in shock. "Old MacDonald had a farm and you're the Miltank!" Officer Jenny turned to Misty who shrugged "My bet is he's faking it." "There are voices inside my head!" Said Barnubus enthusiastically. "Definitely faking it." "I like cereal!" "I mean there is no way in hell-" "I see dead people" "They would have had a sergeant with-" "IMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH!" "such a lack of mental-" "I stole a Bicycle!" "Security." Misty concluded "Shhh…" Barnubus said putting a finger to his lips "The Tornados are watching and they wear moustaches!" Misty turned to him and stared at the blank expression and stupid grin "My Mother live in Kansas." Barnubus said seriously. "Or it's possible-" "I was abducted by aliens when I was five!" "-that he was driven" "I've been working on the railroad!" "Completely insane" "God's a Mankee in the Celadon city zoo!" "By an" "My feet hurt because I stepped on Groudon!" "Outside force." Misty finished. Officer Jenny nodded "I like to think that Rhyhorn is the answer to world peace!" "I suppose your right Hornet does have quite a reputation" "I challenge you to a sword fight with bananas on the moon!" "for insanity around" "I am your father!" "Her." Jenny said trying to get a word in over the insane ranting Misty nodded "Looks like this poor bastard was-" "Do these pants make my butt look big?" "hit by a powerful ghost or physic creature." "Boldly going where no man has gone before!" "You do something with him he's useless to me!" Officer Jenny stormed away Misty turned and looked at her charge "Rubber penguins." He said seriously. "You're telling me." She said gravely.


	8. The heist

Jorrin could finally see Pewter city in the distance "Finally." He muttered. Corporal Parker nodded in agreement. "What was that Smith?" Jorrin rolled his eyes "Nothing sir." "Good." the bus they were driving was moving down the road at a reasonable pace but the fact that the sergeant whose name Jorrin still didn't know insisted on singing the most ridiculous songs seemed to slow the pace down to a crawl. "God this sucks!" Jorrin muttered to Parker who nodded.

Sister Abra fought for every breath, She fought against the spirit that inhabited her and she fought to even think she could feel the flames burning her the unbearable fire and the voice that told her to surrender that told her surely oblivion would be better than this. But still she fought to stay conscience to stay sentient. She fought for brother Charmander, She fought for every other Channeler whom the evil had taken and she fought for Gardevior.

"A Magnamite to hold me tight, Yeah baby!" The sergeant sang out of key in a horrible warble. "I'm going to commit treason." Muttered Parker, Jorrin nodded "'A Magnamite to hold me tight'? That doesn't even make sense they don't have arms!" Corporal Jackson who was sitting behind them leaned forward "Don't you have a Butterfree Jorrin?" Jorrin nodded and drew a pokeball. "Sarge quietly use sleep powder." "Butterfree." Sarge fluttered slowly forward and shot a ball of gentle powder and knocked the sergeant unconscious. A general cheer rose from the men.

She could see her body committing terrible acts of murder, theft and violence around town. She heard the threats spoken with her own voice. She struggled and tried to scream out to the world. But every time the spirit laughed and pushed her farther back into the darkness…

Soon enough they reached Pewter city and the hide out a run down crappy motel. "Wait are you saying we have to share a room in this pit?" Asked Jorrin angrily. The Sergeant nodded "Yep except me of course I get to sleep in the officer's quarters." Jorrin felt the anger rise but rather than act on it he saluted and left the building. He walked away until he was a reasonable distance into the mountains. He pulled out every pokeball he was carrying and he activated them all. A whole plethora of pokemon formed and stared at him. The Cubone ran up and looked up at him pitifully its wounds were mostly healed but it still was covered in nasty scars and the rocket brand showed all to clear on its skull. He reached down and picked it up. "Balboa collect fire wood, Vulcan start a fire with that fire wood. The rest of you do what you want." All the pokemon took off except Balboa who grumbled at him before lumbering away to find wood. Vulcan stared at him and the Cubone fell asleep. Jorrin sat down and placed the Cubone carefully in one of his bags. "Well I'd better go help Balboa. Vulcan watch my stuff. Ten minutes later a nice fire was going "Vulcan stay here Balboa have fun." Balboa made another grumbling noise this one sounding fairly grateful and then he lumbered off. Jorrin had yet to figure out what a Graveler does in its free time. He sat staring into the fire "Good god how the hell do I end up in these situations?" He muttered to himself remembering all the other times he had randomly chosen to start a fire in the middle of the forest. He heard splashing in the distance and the sound of a Wartortle with a fish. Several hours later he made his way into town found a nice hotel and used the money he had gotten for beating Misty to buy his way in. The next morning he woke up, got up and walked down to 'the hideout' where he met the other men "Get any sleep?" He asked. Parker shook his head and pointed at a few grunts "They all snore." That night Jorrin was sent in to take out the guards. He repelled down threw the skylight and hit a guard hard in the back of his neck taking him down silently. He pulled the guard behind a statue and hid him as best he could. His senses were on over drive from the dose of awakening he had taken to resist the effect of Jigglypuff's sing and Butterfree's powder. He pulled a stun gun and a spray bottle of mace from the fallen guard. Then he positioned the guard's face so that every time he breathed in threw his nose he breathed sleep powder. He grinned "Snorting sleep powder huh? Been there." He then slipped away and found the intercom system "Hello boys and Girls I thought we could start out the night with some smooth Jigglypuff jazz!" He then sent out the Jigglypuff and ordered it to sing. The music flooded threw the halls and Jorrin felt himself falling getting sleepy but the awakening he had taken kept him fully awake. So he activated his radio "Guards are down Puff's singing come on in." The Rockets propelled down from the sky light and all went off in there assigned directions. "Jorrin led his guys down towards the natural history department stepping over the sleeping guards they made it too the entrance. "Motion detector on the door." Jorrin murmured pointing at a small blinking red light. "Right." Murmured Perkins one of the grunts who had followed him in. he pulled out a laptop started it up and pushed a couple of keys. "Porygon is in the system." He said calmly. "Great." Suddenly the little red light started to blink rapidly and then go out. "Have it lock down the doors and windows except for the sky light." Jorrin ordered "Right." The grunt pushed a few keys. "Now open this door." "Yes sir." The door slid open to reveal a hall of fossils. "Ok boys. Who brought the Castform?" One of the grunts raised his hand "Me sir." "Well send it." "Go Storm! Create a fog!" "Castform!" A small living cloud suddenly changed form into a constantly moving fog bank that spread threw the room revealing the location of the lasers. "Ok then… this could be tricky." Perkins pushed a button "Control L X." he muttered. The laser wavered and disappeared. "Damn your good." Muttered Jorrin, "I mod." Said Perkins coolly. "Now for the auto turrets control F U." Jorrin stared at him "Really?" "I hate turrets." "I'm having Porygon 1.5 send false data to the police station along with a number of subliminal images and test that strongly recommend they get doughnuts." Jorrin stared at him "Ok kid if I ever run a heist you are from now on my right hand man." "Thank you sir… Now scanning the locks on the glass cases activation panel…. Ah there it is Control J K." Suddenly around all of the cases the locks clicked. "I want one of those." Said Jorrin walking over and grabbing a fossil "Why the hell are you only a grunt." Perkins looked down "I failed the start up test." "What?" "There shouldn't be time it should be whether or not you know the answer or not!" "Ok kid I'll put in a good word for you." But Perkins wasn't listening "Can I, I think… Oh hell yes! Control Y2K!" "What did you do?" Perkins grinned evilly. "I just set your Jigglypuff's song onto an infinite loop and copied that loop and started it going at the police station!" Jorrin stared at the kid for a minute "Why didn't you mention that you wielded the king of all computer viruses?" Perkins shrugged "I never know what I'll be able to do that is Porygon 1.5's greatest advantage and weakness. It finds path to do certain things. I have to root threw dozens of useless paths I could take and activate the one I want so it takes time for me to do anything major plus if there's a Porygon 2 or Z I'm screwed so I didn't want to get your hopes up." By now every one had a fossil or two. Jorrin pulled out his radio "Pull the van up boys it's looting time!" several hours and thousands upon thousands of dollars worth of theft later they fled. The sergeant seemed grumpy for some reason.

Misty stared at her charge who had been happily chatting with a local Seal that lived in the gym. "Umm… What are we going to do with it?" Asked Misty's little sister indicating Barnubus. 'Uh… Keep it here till officer Jenny picks it up. I think." "Yes I agree with the stock market where it is it's always wise to be careful!" Said Barnubus. "Seal! Seal! Seal!" Said the Seal bobbing its horned head in and out of the water "Oh… Come on you really expect me to believe that?" "Seal!" "There is no way! He sells Bicycles at an enormous impossible to expect price and no one ever pays for them! How can he be up by a penny?" "Seal! Seal! Seal!" "I don't care what Goldeen told you it just doesn't make any sense!" "Seal!" "You do that then!" The Seal turned and dived into the pool that filled most of the gym. He turned to Misty and Daisy "Him and his theories! You know he told me that Mary had a little Mareep?" Misty shook her head "Umm… No?" Barnubus nodded "Well then do you have any fish sticks I could kill for some fish sticks!" "Daisy go get fish stick." Misty muttered. "I wonder what color my feet are today." Pondered Barnubus, "We don't have any Ann ate them for lunch." Muttered Daisy. "Go get some from the market." Muttered Misty "You know I've often wondered what it's like to be a chimney." Said Barnubus "To sit there smoking all day. Made of bricks." Misty nodded cautiously. She still wasn't sure what to make of this harmlessly insane former team Rocket member they had called in a physiatrist who had confirmed he wasn't actually going to do anything so now she just had to keep him from building himself into a chimney or buying three hundred dollars worth of stocks from the local Bike shop. " So what's it like to be a confirmed human?" Barnubus asked a random apprentice who was walking past. The apprentice shrugged "You get used to it." "Well that's good." Daisy ran back into the gym and then past Barnubus into the kitchen. "So I hear Bacon works well as a long sword do you know if it's true." Barnubus asked Misty. "I doubt it." "Oh. Well then I think I'm going to become a seamstress and join Dorian Grey." Misty paused "Do you mean a Semester?" "No I mean a fly fisherman. Ooh Fish sticks!" He began to eat. "You know I was the emperor of Johto at one point?"

Officer Jenny walked down the hall towards the chief's office. Misty just called apparently they had know idea what to do with the harmlessly insane Rocket so she was going to the chief's office to find out if there was any way to cure him or at least calm him down. She knocked on the door marked 'Chief Taylor' "Come." His voice said Officer Jenny walked in. "What is it Officer Inspector Jenny?" Asked Chief Taylor. "We don't know what to do with the sergeant we captured apparently one of Hornet's allies has driven him harmlessly insane." "I know I read the report. My only suggestion is to get a Channeler from Lavender town bring them here and try to reverse the damage." "I've heard disturbing stories about Lavender town." Said Jenny nervously. "I've seen you face down Steelix girl you'll do fine." Said Chief Taylor laughing "Now go find a Channeler bring em' back and we'll see what can be done about this sergeant you've got." "Yes sir!" Officer Jenny saluted and walked out.


	9. Storm brewing

Captain Hornet sat in the 'command cavern' of the small network of Onix dug tunnels that team Rocket had declared a fallback point in the event of an emergency. "I assume you silenced Barnubus?" _"What kind of amateur do you take me for?" _The voice seemed offended. "Of course not. You didn't do anything permanent did you?" Hornet asked worriedly _"Of course not just a simple case of harmless insanity," _"What do you mean by that?" _"They won't be getting any coherent information out of him for months to come." _The voice seemed amused. Someone knocked on the metal door that separated her cavern from the rest of the network. "What is it?" She asked calmly. "The boss is on the horn he doesn't sound happy." "Patch him threw." "Yes ma'am." She pushed a button on the computer that was sitting on her desk. A dark figure in what looked like a shady smoke filled room. She snapped to attention and saluted standing up. "Ah. Captain Hornet by all means sit down. Would you like a drink?" Hornet sat down ignoring the fact that she had just been told to sit down in her own chair and that she had just been offered her own alcohol. "Greetings sir." She said staring at the point she thought his eyes were. "Hello Captain Hornet." Said the shadowy figure "I understand you have failed Me." the man's voice was cold. Captain Hornet nodded "Yes sir. There were too many my men were overwhelmed." The figure in the shadows leaned forward showing Italian features and a closely cut crew cut. "Excuses Captain Hornet? I thought better of you." Captain Hornet shook her head "No sir. Reasons." She was having trouble keeping the fear out of her voice. Giovanni laughed "Of course… Reasons." Then he leaned back and a Persian took the opportunity to jump into his lap and start purring loudly. He stroked it absent mindedly. "What are the reasons Lieutenant Hornet's very delicate operation was hindered by one of your men? Or the reasons that your men had a well publicized shoot out where several local law enforcement were killed?" Giovanni shook his head "These things make me… Sad and we both know what happens when I get… sad." He turned his chair away from the computer "But fortunately for you your usefulness still outweighs your incompetence. Consider this a warning captain." Hornet struggled to contain her relief "Ye-yes sir. What do you want me to do next?" "You're going to clear out of Cerulean and fall back to the Celadon game corner. From there you and your men will be assigned apartment space and you will lie low until your faces fade from memory. I want any of your men that have been captured to be silenced permanently." Captain Hornet's confidence began to return "and as for this 'Jorrin Smith' Character he interfered with our operations but has also donated much to our coffers. He stays I will be interested to see where his career goes." Captain Hornet saluted the back of Giovanni's chair "Yes sir. I'll see to it at once!" "You do that." Said Giovanni coolly.

Officer Jenny hated Lavender town with a passion the place always gave her the creeps. The locals were a Superstitious lot who got pissed if your shadow crossed theirs. But this time it was down right weird the locals seemed to be avoiding her moving about there business at a frenzied pace and occasionally sending a nervous glance at the tower which loomed huge over the rest of the town. She finally managed to get directions to the police station but when she got there she noticed immediately that something was wrong but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. A very polite police officer led her to the local chief's office. She knocked "Come in Officer Jenny." Said a voice. She opened the door and stepped inside. "How are you today Inspector?" Asked the chief. His back was turned to her. "I'm doing well." She said. Something was definitely wrong. "What brings you to are little town?" The chief's voice seemed odd slightly off beat. "Chief Taylor sent me to find a Channeler to deal with someone who we think may have gotten twisted by some sort of intelligent Ghost or physic pokemon." "You may have trouble finding a Channeler." "Why's that?" The chief seemed to be staring intently at his wall. "They have all gone up into the tower for some weird ass rite." Now Officer Jenny noticed something else the chiefs breathing seemed slightly erratic and what skin she could see seemed a little pale "I'm sure they would help you if you went to the tower however." Don't trust him. She didn't know where it came from but she suddenly felt those words running threw her mind "Chief… Are you ok?" "I'm fine. Now if I were you I would go up to the tower and see if they have a Channeler free." Officer Jenny placed a hand on her pistol "Sir I'm goanna have to ask you to turn around." The chief shook his head "I'm sorry but I've got some sort of flu and my face isn't the most pleasant to look at at the moment." He is lying. Again the words just flowed threw her head. "Turn around now." She said coldly. "If you insist officer inspector Jenny but I can guarantee you'll regret it." The 'chief' turned around. His face was waxen and pale his eyes stared out of deep furrows and seemed to have a dead glassy look. "Chief?" Officer Jenny took a step back. The not-chief smiled _"You have pushed it little one. You have pushed it too far." _Officer Jenny did what her instincts had been screaming at her to do ever since she had seen his face. She shot him and sent him stumbling backwards. _"You will regret that." _The not Chief moved his hands and murmured an incantation. An orb of dark energy formed and flew at her. She dived out of the way and it hit the door splintering it. The not chief wasn't breathing and the bleeding from the gunshot wound had stopped. Suddenly around her seemed to grow dark and she felt a terrible pain hit her forcing her to drop her gun. Pushing threw it she reached to her belt and activated a pokeball "Help me." She murmured and pressed the button. "Nine tails." Her oldest friend appeared and blasted the not chief in the face with a powerful blast of fire. _"Foolish creature you will know the meaning of pain!" _Ninetales snarled and around her and around Officer Jenny a protecting aura formed and the pain stopped. The not-chief snarled and a bolt of dark energy flew and stopped directly in front on Ninetales whose eyes were now glowing with a fiery red light. The darkness faded. Ninetales unleashed an Inferno destroying the desk in front of her and setting the not chief and the wall behind him ablaze _"How dare you? I fight for our own kind!" _Ninetales's eyes glowed even brighter _"Is that so… Then you've chosen your fate." _Ninetales launched herself forward and ripped the not chief's throat out. Then it turned and ran up to officer Jenny who was laying on the ground shivering. Ninetales nuzzled her gently and she grabbed on to it and pulled herself up. Outside of the office she could here shouting and the sound of people running "Get-us-out-of-here!" Ninetales nodded and then teleported. Officer Jenny reappeared in the cerulean city police office and felt herself pass out,. As the darkness fell over her she heard people shouting .

Misty had just gotten a pokemon league official challenge from a trainer. She as a gym leader was duty bound to accept but Barnubus was making it difficult. Right at the moment he was sitting in the dead center of the training field eating popcorn and apparently arguing with some invisible force "Irrationality is one of the fundamental aspects of human nature!" He said coolly "Without it we would have long ago starved to death!" He paused apparently letting his unseen and unheard rival get a word in "Leave her out of this!" pause "Well yo mama-" pause "Oh now you're asking for it!" Barnubus launched forward at midair and landed in the swimming pool kicking and punching. Within several seconds he calmed down and came back to shore. He turned to the trainer who had challenged Misty "Can you believe that guy?" The trainer shook her head obviously hiding amusement. "Completely inconsiderate." The trainer said "Yes. We need silver bullets." The trainer raised her eyebrows "What?" "I see dead people." His voice was serious but then he turned to Misty "So how's being a award winning actress?" He asked happily "Ann please get it out of my battle field." She muttered to the apprentice standing next to her. "I'm on it." "Hey Barney!" Barnubus looked at the apprentice "Yes?" "Want to go steal a chimney?" Barnubus nodded enthusiastically Ann grinned "Well then let's go!" "Right!" Barnubus dived into the swimming pool and started to do laps. Ann nodded "He'll be at this for a while you two can fight now ." The trainer nodded and drew a pokeball and activated it energy formed into a Dragonair Misty sent out Starmee and immediately hammered it with a Psibeam.

They drove without trouble up until the point they hit Cerulean city where they were pulled over by one of the Cerulean City police cars. They did the logical thing and simply sat and waited preparing for action. "I'm sorry sir but every car that comes into or out of Cerulean hast to be searched." The sergeant shook his head and in an incredibly stupid cheesy sounding accent he said "Ima sorry amigo me cargo is delicate and I know want you to get your greasy Kantonian hands all over me merchandise!" The officer shook his head "I'm sorry sir but I assure you that I wash my hands hourly and I can guarantee none of your merchandise will be harmed." "Ima sorry I don't speaka to good Kantonian." Jorrin put his face into his palm and muttered to Perkins who nodded slowly. "Can you have 'dispatch' call them with something more important?" Perkins shrugged "I'd take me few minutes." Jorrin nodded "I'll give you that time." He put on a slightly more realistic version of the sear gent's over the top accent and rolled down his window "I'm sorry sir my father's little old fashioned. He doesn't like foreigners much.." The officer turned to Jorrin "He needs to learn to show some respect." "I know. But I assume you have a warrant?" The officer nodded "Yes of course." "May I see it?" The officer nodded and walked back to his car. "Ok so now we have about ten seconds to come up with a functional plan. Perkins?" Perkins was staring at his screen "I can't make it upload faster." Jorrin glanced around. They were on a crowded interstate with cars zipping by "Well killing him isn't an option." Perkins nodded "Unfortunately." "Well how many Abras did we bring?" Corporal Parker shook his head "Not enough to move this much weight." He said indicating the van "Then let's use them to move the cargo." they had the Abras teleport the cargo back to base. At this point the officer returned holding a piece of paper "Here it is." Jorrin nodded and took it as he read it his face paled. "Damn." he muttered "Yeah can you believe it seven officers killed." Said the officer, "One of them was my partner." He looked down sadly. "Well… Every thing seems to be in order you can go ahead." The officer nodded "I'm goanna have to ask you all to leave the vehicle." Presently several more police vehicles arrived. "Damn it." Muttered Perkins.


	10. The take back

Captain Hornet shook her head. "The fools." She murmured, "In any other situation that would have been a wise move." Said Lieutenant Horizon her second in command. "That's hundreds of thousands worth of merchandise teleported directly to Jenny! What will the boss say?" Horizon grinned "Nothing if he doesn't know." Hornet glanced up sharply "Are you suggesting we misinform the head of team rocket as to the where whereabouts of several hundred thousand dollars worth of merchandise?" "I'm not suggesting we misinform him I'm suggesting we don't inform him until we have gotten the items back under team rocket control." Hornet paused for second before nodding "Very well can our agent at least keep the items at the camp?" Horizon nodded "I think so the camp is as secure a place as any." "Officer Jenny won't see it that way. I know her she'll trust no one." Horizon frowned "Actually strangely enough Officer Jenny hasn't been seen in town for a little while. She might not be a problem till it's to late." "I hope so for our sake. Have our agent attempt to keep the artifacts in the base but he needs to remember his cover is more important and not to blow it till he absolutely has to." Hornet frowned "What of our men?" "On the rod just out of Cerulean according the police frequency they are driving a large black van and at least one of them is using a ridiculously stupid fake accent." Hornet put her head in her hands "We can only hope that one of the Corporals will be able too talk their way out of it."

Jorrin was facing the unpleasant future of getting a pat down search and being revealed to have a stolen police pistol and a drivers license that would only hold up to the most minor of scrutiny. So he did what any self respecting con artist would do he bluffed "I'm sorry but I cannot agree to a pat down right at the moment for your own safety." The officer raised an eyebrow "What do you mean sir?" "I have a very bad case of Stelitis it's highly contagious and I must insist for your safety that you don't pat me down for risk of infection." The officer stared at him. "Very well we carry gloves and gasmasks as standard equipment. I suppose I'll have to use those." The officer turned and lightning fast Jorrin dosed himself with Awakening then he activated a pokeball "Sing!" He commanded "Jigglypuff!" the Jigglypuff began to sing and around them the officers all fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately the song also took out the other rockets. "Stop." He ordered. Jigglypuff stopped and Jorrin relaxed. "Balboa." Energy formed into a Graveler "Graveler." "Pick up my allies and place them in the van." He ordered Balboa walked around and taking four in each load returned the fallen rockets to the van. "Return both of you well done." Jorrin glanced around regretfully so much looting so little time oh well. He got into the driver seat and left the officers asleep on the side of the road. He drove for several minutes before turning into Cerulean city and towards where he had been told the fallback point for team Rocket was. He made it to a blank mountain side and pushed the horn several times in a specific pattern. A hiker walked out from the bushes "What do you need traveler." He asked curiously. "I find myself in need of direction to Saffron I am a fly fishermen off to sell his wares." The hiker nodded "Come in Hornet wants to talk to you." He murmured quietly Jorrin nodded "I have a number of unconscious team mates in the back of the van." "They will be dealt with." Jorrin got out of the van and part of the mountain moved away showing a long well lit hallway. Jorrin walked down threw the hallway and found a map. He decoded it and made his way to Hornet's office. "Come in." Her voice said before he knocked the door slid open and he walked inside. "Sit down Corporal you have quite a story to tell." Said Captain Hornet. Jorrin sat down, took a deep breath and told Captain Hornet what had happened. She didn't interrupt except for thee occasional question. When he explained the sergeants ploy she rolled her eyes "He got promoted because he can fight. Looking back it may not have been wise to put him in charge of this assignment." he finished the story and she nodded. "Under any other circumstances teleporting the stolen goods to camp would have been a good move. However this time it fell straight to the coppers. Our next move is obvious. We need to take back the items tonight and you will lead the assault… Sergeant Smith." She put the emphasis on 'sergeant'. "Yes ma'am." Jorrin saluted and turned to assemble a team.

Officer Jenny drifted in and out of the shadows. She couldn't move she felt paralyzed all she saw was darkness… Terrible unending darkness. Occasionally she felt Ninetales's soothing presence but other times she felt alone horribly alone with dark clouds swirling around her and the pain flowing threw her. Occasionally she would get glimpses of the outside world. The sound of people she dimly recognized as her friends shouting her name. The sound of someone whom she knew she respected talking softly to her. These were mere glimmers bits and pieces of her life. Sometimes memories flashed before her eyes terrible dark memories the ones you struggle to forget for the rest of her life. She wasn't aware of the passing of time but at the end of what seemed like a thousand years she heard someone with a Hoenese accent chanting and the darkness started to broil and shift with small bits of light forcing themselves threw. He was chanting something in the ancient language that covered the walls of the ruins that dotted the landscape. She could feel Emptiness that surrounded her lifting and finally the voice said a name "_**Jenny**_." It was simple but with it came a flood of power which shot threw her body and forced her back into the world. She snapped up sitting bolt upright. She was in a hospital bed, naked and a man with dark skin was standing over here. "Good, Good it's good to see you return to the light." He said with a thick Hoenese accent. "Why am I naked?" She asked. "Simple young woman your body must be in its purest most natural state for the magic to work." Said the man smiling a Sableeye stood next to him its gemlike eyes glimmering. "I am Jokah and this is Mor'ku." He said gesturing at the Sableeye "I am a… What is the word in this language? a…. Mystic? Yes a Mystic and you've ran into quite a bit of dark energy young woman." "The Tower…" "You need to get some sleep Jenny. Your system is overwhelmed." "I have to tell the." "No you have to _**Sleep**_." His last word was wracked with power and she felt tiredness overwhelm her.

Misty stared blankly at Barnubus so far he had shaken off every attempt Jokah had used to make him sleep so Jokah could cleanse the madness. But every time Jokah did the charm the magic seemed to dismantle itself and be ripped to pieces. "Why isn't it working?" Daisy whined. "It only works on one of weak or currently weakened mind I assumed that he would be weak enough to fall prey to the power." Jokah smiled ruefully. "I suppose I'll have to try other means…" "Mor'ku Hyperi!" He ordered. The Sableeye stared at Barnubus. Power flooded forward in the form of large rings of psychic energy which hit Barnubus repeatedly. "Ooh… Pretty colors." Said Barnubus staring at the psychic energy. Nothing else happened. Jokah stared at Barnubus who when he noticed he was being stared at smiled and said "You know I understand that its been a good harvest this year." "For what?" Jokah asked "Milk crates." Said Barnubus. "Well then." Jokah turned to Misty "Well water-leader what ever dark force cursed him knew what it was doing. I could try when he falls asleep naturally but I have know doubt he would just wake up." "We need silver bullets." Said Barnubus seriously "Why?" Asked Misty. "I see dead people!" Barnubus said patiently. Misty turned to Jokah "He keeps saying that every thing else is completely-" "Salad!" "Random but he always says that." Jokah pause "Ah…" He murmured something in Hoenese. "What?" "Nothing but I wonder." He walked over to where Barnubus was sitting in the middle of the stage and kneeled down placing his hand on Barnubus's forehead. He began chanting and energy formed and flowed threw the kneeling figure then he stood up and dusted off the voluminous robe he wore. "I thought so." "What?" Misty asked curiously she had been watching the entire incident with a bemused expression on her face. "Whatever has driven him over the brink has also awakened some latent physic abilities." Misty stared at Jokah "… So." Jokah rolled his eyes "So you need some silver bullets." He said calmly. "I enjoy the smell of mountainous tea cups." Said Barnubus. "What?" Asked Misty. But Jokah nodded "I agree mountainous tea cups smell delicious." Barnubus grinned enthusiastically "Especially on a tree day!" He said enthusiastically Jokah nodded in agreement.

Jorrin walked into the room where the team Rocket members he had asked for were assembled. Grunt Perkins was there along with corporals Parker and Jackson the other ten people were all of Captain Hornet's and Lieutenant Horizon's choosing. "Ok people." Said Jorrin standing up in front of a large map of the camp. "This is a map of the camp as it was when we occupied it." He pulled a pen out of his vest pocket. "Our original wall was mostly destroyed in the battle so the police force has placed 'fortifications' around it as they attempt to find important documents that were not hurt in the fire. The barricade is around here. Jorrin drew a circle on the map around a significant part of the camp. "The barricade is made of concrete and would not be quiet to say the least. So we'll have to go over it. Not an easy task due to the dozens of motion sensors and security cameras that have been placed. It is patrolled near constantly. The teleport defenses that we placed are still there." Jorrin smiled "Therein lies their mistake. The key to deactivating the teleportation field is a pretty simple code that everyone Lieutenant rank and over knew. Lieutenant Horizon gave it to me freely so now we have a simple path in." Jorrin pointed at a point on the map "We are going to be teleporting into one of the few tents left standing after the fire. The police force is using it to store stolen items. Unfortunately the items themselves are warded against teleporters so the only way to get them out is quite physical. So our next step is to get Grunt Perkins virus into the main database. It should bring down the police forces cameras. After that it is a simple matter to incapacitate every single police officer in the camp." Jorrin smiled broadly "Try to stay non lethal we're going to get enough negative press from this as is. Any questions?" One of the Corporals Captain Hornet had set Jorrin up with raised her hand "Yes?" "Why isn't Captain Hornet leading this mission personally?" She asked barely keeping the contempt out of her voice. Jorrin glared at her for a second before answering "Captain Hornet is grieving her Scyther was killed by a Psibeam during the battle." "What about Lieutenant Horizon?" "Lieutenant Horizon's skill set lies on the more administrative side of war." "What about-" Jorrin interrupted her mid-complaint "Look Corporal I am the best leader for this mission simply because I have extensive experience in both pokemon training and stealth missions so you can either shut up or get up, leave this room and go tell Captain Hornet that you didn't approve of her choice for commander!" Jorrin then walked over and opened the door. "By all means corporal." He said coldly. The Corporal looked down at the table and muttered something "What did you say?" He said "I said… Yes sir." She said resentfully. "Anyone else?" There was a general muttering along the lines of "No sir." "Good does anyone else have any questions?" Corporal Jackson raised his hand "Yes Jackson?" He asked.

"Why don't we deal with these guys like we dealt with those dumb asses at the museum." Jorrin shook his head "These aren't night watchmen from the local museum these are ex solders, survivors from the war with Johto they won't let a simple trick like a Jigglypuff's sing stop them. As far as I understand it each one of them wears a gas mask with shaded eyepieces to fend of hypnosis or the various powders. Their hearing is processed threw a massive computer in Cerulean city that takes data and spits out orders I understand hundreds of Porygon Z inhabit it and they can edit what the marines see hear or smell. So no mere sleep based attack is even goanna slow these boys down. Also even without the mask I hear that these guys chug Awakening like the rest of us drink coffee so I'm doubting usual tactics will work on them." Another Rocket raised their hand "Then how are we supposed to non -lethally remove them?" Jorrin took a deep breath. "I'd use a brick maybe a good hit to the back of the neck, a bullet in the leg." The rocket member grinned and nodded. "Remember people we need to do this fast. They will never be out of touch with each other so we'll have to move with incredible speed in order to get the items before reinforcements arrive. To carry the stuff we'll be using humanoid pokemon like Machop or even simple pokemon with arms like Graveler. We will be out pokemonedd and out gunned in this battle so bring the best you've got. You have till tomorrow." Jorrin turned and walked out of the room. He made his way back to his designated quarters and after stripping laid down on the bed and contemplated that tomorrow would probably be the second most dangerous mission in his life after of course the Pewter city incident.

Officer Jenny woke up in the same hospital bed in the same room as where she had been healed she was pleased to note that she did have clothes of some sort this time. She felt reasonably normal so she tried to sit up and found it easy. Then she got out of the bed and stood up. "Oh. Good you're awake." Said a voice from the door Officer Jenny turned a young woman with pink hair wearing a surprisingly low-cut nurse uniform was standing in the doorway. "Where am I Joy?" Officer Jenny asked. "You're in the Cerulean city community hospital and you really should be resting." Officer Jenny glanced at the bed "No. So how long have I been out?" Officer Jenny asked "Before or after the Mystic healed you?" Joy asked placing the linens she was carrying on a table off to one side. "Both." "All in all two days. It took him a couple of hours to get here by plane and then he had to prepare a truly elaborate ceremony to as he said 'purify' you. Then he did that weird 'sleep' thing and you were out again he said you would awaken when the healing was complete." "Ok. What happened?" Officer Jenny asked "As far as I can tell you were hit by something that did something to your mind. At some point your Ninetales tore someone's throat out then you teleported to the police station and passed out. They rushed you over here and there was nothing I could do until the called in a foreign mystic who did some ritual that ended with him chanting for like half an hour then saying your name." Nurse Joy paused for breath "Then he put you to sleep again then told me that you would wake up when the healing was complete then the chief came and took him to work on the harmlessly insane team rocket member who lives in Misty's gym." "I need to see the chief" Officer Jenny said firmly "and where the hell is my fucking uniform." "You need to rest!" Nurse Joy stepped forward "The healing is done and I feel better than I have in years. But there is a storm brewing in Lavender town and it needs to be known."


	11. Storm rising

Jorrin smiled they had gotten a Kadabra to teleport them this time so there wasn't the usual problems associated with Abra based teleportation they had chosen to wait until night fall then attack. They landed in the tent. "Damn you guys stole all of this?" Muttered the Corporal who had argued with him in the map room. "Yep." Jorrin had a rifle this time and old memories were coming back to him. "Ok people I'm going to slip past the guards and get the virus" He held up a flash drive "Into their computer system." "What do you want the rest of us to do?" "Stay quiet and if anyone comes in here knock em out or kill them and take their suits put them on and meet me guard the door." Jorrin slipped out and punched the guard who had been standing watch in the gut knocking the wind out of him then Jorrin placed a good Karate chop to the guard's neck and knocked him to the ground. Jorrin then applied a syringe which put the man into a completely unconscious state. He dragged the fallen body into the tent stripped, stripped the guard, put on the guard's uniform and then walked back out of the tent "Corporal Jordan what were those noises and why haven't you checked in?" "Sorry sir I tripped." "Yeah… Okay just be careful this is team Rocket turf remember." "Of course." Jorrin said he was imitating the man's voice as best as he could out of the two second interaction that they had had. "And what the hell is wrong with your voice?" "Bit of sore throat sorry boss." "Okay I don't know who you are but you are under arrest for impersonating-" Jorrin deactivated the helmet and pulled it off. He moved his rifle into a ready position and shot a former marines in the chest. Another one charged at him with a six-inch combat knife. He blocked it with his rifle then kicked the man in the groin before shooting him as he stumbled back. Three more were running towards him that he could see and no doubt the twenty or so there men here were also coming. He retreated back into the tent and activated his pokeballs one by one. "Kill 'em." was his command as the rest of his team mates unleashed their pokemon. He clicked his rifle to fully automatic. And ducked as the first shot went right above his head. He rolled out of the tent and opened fire taking down another and wounding two more. Behind him Vulcan howled and charged out spitting fire and lighting a Marine up. Hermes shot into the sky and began to flap its wings slowly building a torrent. Balboa picked up a crate with two of its arms and chucked it at a Marine missing by inches. Nidorino charged and gored a Marine with its horn. The marines were sending out their own pokemon now. And a Fearow shot to the skies after Hermes who unlashed a torrent which tore apart the command tent before a steel like coating covered its wings and it started an in air duel with the Fearow. Jorrin shot a Chameleon at point blank range before turning and hitting its master with the butt of his rifle. Vulcan was exchanging blasts of fire with a Slugma and Balboa was engaged in a fist fight with Machoke. Nidorino was spitting poison at a Munchlax who appeared to be taking it pretty well. Valantime had just blasted a Kingler with orbs of blue energy and now she was tearing at it with her claws. The other rocket members were engaged in other battles. Hermes had by now slit the throat of the Fearow attacking him and had dived down to help Trac who was fighting a Machop, a Meditite and a Marshstomp all at the same time. But it was soon obvious who was going to win. The marines seemed hesitant to harm pokemon a problem that the pokemon didn't seem to return. The team rockets were however fighting and using every bit of skill at their disposal to eliminate or at least incapacitate their enemies. But the fight was getting more desperate on both sides then a stray bullet hit Valantime just as she was about to retract into her shell she collapsed and was immediately killed by a punch to the throat from the Machop she had been fighting. "Pidgeotto!" Hermes sounded pissed and suddenly energy lit up the battle field. It wrapped around Hermes becoming a protective shield under which Hermes form seemed to change until suddenly. "Pidgeot." Hermes began flapping its new wings and unleashed a torrent which flattened the Machop then it dived down grabbed the Machop with its claws shot high up into the air and dropped it on an unfortunate Arbok. The Marines were being forced back and finally were forced to surrender. The Rockets stripped the marines down and tied them up. Jorrin gave the orders but then immediately returned to the battle field Murkrow and Pidgey were already circling but he saw Hermes gently prodding a blue bleeding turtle in the center of the battle field. Jorrin walked over and leaned to check on Valantime. He leaned down and checked Valantime's pulse then he bit back tears He glanced up at Hermes "She's dead." was all he could say Hermes cooed softly before gently prodding the body with its beak. "Is everyone else ok?" He called. His pokemon came back to him Balboa seemed fine a few dents but that was about all. Nidorino had a nasty looking wound in his leg but it didn't look deep so Jorrin sprayed some potion on it and called it good. All of his pokemon had some sort of wound except Hermes who had just evolved so it looked fairly normal. "All of you return except Hermes and Balboa." The rocket members were now mourning the dead and returning the survivors to there pokeballs. The marine's surviving pokemon had gone into the holding area all of them had been put to sleep by Sarge who had come out of the battle mostly unscathed. Jorrin got onto Hermes back "I need a look at the city." He said calmly "Pidgoet." Hermes shot upwards with Jorrin clinging to his back. He could see the lights of several dozen police vehicles heading towards the base. "Take me back down." Jorrin ordered. Hermes dived straight down jarring Jorrin. "Damn it." He muttered before raising his voice "Okay people we need to get out of here load the items in the car and let's get moving." "Return Hermes and well done." energy formed and Hermes vanished. "Ok boys and girls lets load up and get the fuck out of here!" Jorrin commanded there was a reluctant cry of "Yes sir." and a bustle of activity. Several minutes later they were off.

Officer Jenny heard the sirens too so naturally she ran out in full uniform (it had taken a death threat) pokeball in hand. Outside the city seemed to be acting normally considering the time of night but she could hear the siren's wailing. Outside of the hospital Jokah the one who had saved her sat with his head in his hands she turned to him "What's wrong?" She asked concernedly stepping forward. Jokah glanced up and she saw that his face was mildly tear stained "A travesty has been committed today, your officers run too an empty battle field filled with the dead." He said his thick Hoenese accent filled with sorrow. "All of them?" Jokah shook his head "Your enemies chose to spare those that surrendered." Officer Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. "But that is no excuse for this crime!" Jokah spat the second he heard that. "Most of the pokemon that took part in the battle died or were seriously wounded! Will anyone cry for them? There masters may have survived but they lay there dead and forgotten in the dirt! You Kantonians have no respect." Officer Jenny paused and stared at him "Aren't you taking this a bit personally?" Jokah stood up and glared at her. "I remember what happened at the Pokemon tower. Do you?" He drew a pokeball with a gold inlaid design covering it. "Kot come." A Rapidash appeared "I must go now to see that you _Kitath _give the fallen the proper respect." With that he mounted the Rapidash and shot away. Officer Jenny stared after him for a second "What the hell was that?" "It's his religion." Said Nurse Joy's voice from the doorway "Mystics believe that all life is sacred and many of their traditions go to honoring the dead of various species. It doesn't matter to them what the body did in life they only care that the soul leaves this world untainted." Officer Jenny nodded slowly "So what's he going to do?" Nurse Joy shrugged "Probably start shouting and throwing illusions around until your police chief lets him take the bodies of the pokemon and not dump them into a communal pit then fill it up with dirt. "Is the chief there?" She asked gesturing at the general direction where the sirens had been coming from. Nurse Joy shrugged "Don't know I guess you'll have to find out." Officer Jenny nodded before walking in the general direction of the police station.

She got there several minutes later to find the place in an uproar with clerks running in all directions clutching folders to their chests. She made her way threw the crowd and to the chief's office. She knocked "Who is it?" Said Taylor's voice, "It's me Jenny." She said over the din of assorted Clerks. "Come in and make sure you shut the door behind you." Jenny did so and saluted "Officer Jenny up and ready for action sir!" Chief Taylor grinned "Before you do anything you need to tell me what the fuck happened to you so I can move against it happening again." Jenny told him, he listened raptly and never interrupted her. "Interesting… I thought that it was impossible." his eyes were thoughtful "What?" He frowned deeply "This is worrying I've heard rumors but I never would have thought…" "Thought what?" Officer Jenny asked perplexedly "The Channelers promised us that it would never happen. Human possession if you're right we'll have to move fast to cut off this scourge at the source. You have two days to prepare then you'll be leading some of my best men and working with the Saffron, Celadon and Vermilion city police forces if the time has come we must crush this infestation before it spreads… Prepare to quarantine." Officer Jenny nodded "Yes sir."

Sister Abra's body sat on the top floor of the tower wearing a dark robe that seemed to cover the least amount of body possible. She would not have worn it herself of course but the creature that inhabited her didn't care. Her body was a mere tool to it a means to an end. Dark power surrounded her and she lacked the usual near dead look of the other humans who had been taken. There were partially healed cuts and gashes all the way up and down her arms. A way to weaken her the creature transferred all negative physical sensations into the little part of her mind where Sister Abra still held strong. The creature had employed many tactics to weaken her. Giving her temporary control of her eyes and forcing her too watch her former brethren tortured to death. Going threw her mind and picking out the worst memories amplifying them and then shoving them at her. Still she held strong unable to fight yet undefeatable the small part of her mind that she still controlled stayed quiet most of the time but occasionally she unintentionally tried to resist. The demon taunted her and filled her with terrible pain but she simply withdrew. But now the demon was not happy that's definitely the wrong word but triumphant she could feel the edges of the emotion and knew something terrible was to come. The villagers lived in total fear the demon made sure of that every night one of their number was taken and brought up to the tower only to be replaced by another twisted one. But now something was different now she could feel the power building around them aiming itself at the village.

Jokah rode his Rapidash rapidly towards the former team Rocket base. He had to do the rite of cleansing before the souls left the fallen pokemon or else they would rise. He rode "Come on Kot we must hurry." He said. Kot whinnied and sped to a gallop. But then Jokah felt the blast of power and it nearly knocked him off of Kot's back. Kot paused uncertain "No keep going I must do the rite before another infection starts." He ordered "I am not nearly strong enough to face that darkness alone." Kot began to move at incredible speed and several seconds later he stopped outside the camp. "Return." Jokah commanded then he ran into the camp and reached out with all of his skill in a single swoop of detection. These spirits were restless and soon would break free. The officers were carrying the bodies to one large burial pit. "No stop now!" He commanded. The officers froze. "If you want to be you by tomorrow you will do as I say bring the pokemon out and lay them in a dignified position!" One of the sergeants snorted "We don't have time for your heathen ritual-" Jokah interrupted him mid-sentence "_**Sleep**_!" Jokah commanded and the sergeant fell backwards "Weak minded fool." he muttered "That is my authority do as I command or I shall be forced to cleanse this place!" The officers began rapidly moving the bodies onto hurriedly set up tables in more dignified positions. _"Peace spirits of the fallen wait I shall make sure you receive the respect you deserve." _Jokah said mentally he felt some of the restleness ease but there was definitely a hint of a warning. After it was done and all the pokemon were placed in specific positions with respect Jokah began to chant the right of cleansing. He felt the power building inside of him enough power to send most of the souls on to the afterlife he unleashed it but knew it didn't work on all of the spirits some were to far gone. So he began to desperately weave another enchantment then once it was done he called out a command as he felt the twisted forms begin to rip their way out of the bodies he began to chant pulling all the words of power he could into one rite of binding he chose at random the pit that had been dug to heap the bodies and bound the spirits to it. Power shot out of his outstretched hand and touched each of the spirits now breaking their way out of the bodies. And then wrapped around them before pulling them towards the pit the magic grew weaker the closer it was to the pit however so now everyone could see a number of enraged spirits floating there. Jokah turned "Now let us leave before they grow used to their new forms." He said the police officers nodded and retreated back to their vehicles two of them stopping to pick up the still sleeping sergeant. Jokah activated Kot's pokeball and after the Rapidash formed he pulled himself up onto its back before turning back and riding towards Cerulean city. This was going to get nasty quick.


	12. The 'calm'

Jorrin sat in his room surrounded by his pokemon staring gloomily at the ground. The lack of Valantime was extremely and miserably noticeable. Captain Hornet had taken his report and sent him to his quarters along with all the other Rockets who had lost someone human or pokemon. Cubone sat on his lap sound asleep the Cubone was the only Pokemon that Jorrin hadn't brought with him to the battle and it now was fast asleep in his lap unaware of the tragedy that had befallen them. "Damn it!" He muttered giving the Cubone to Jigglypuff who started to sing very softly to it. He began to pace he didn't know what else he could have done how was he supposed to know that 'your voice sounds funny' was a code phrase. His pokemon were not as bad some of them seemed to be looking for something but other than Hermes none of them had seen Valantime's body so he told them and the sadness in the room increased ten fold. He paced back and fourth for almost an hour before someone knocked on his door. "What?" He snapped. "Umm.. Cap-Captain Hornet wants to see you in her office." Said a nervous voice from the other side "Tell her I'm on my way." He drew each pokeball and returned the pokemon to it. Then he walked down the hallway and waited in front of Hornet's door "Come in Sergeant." Hornet's voice said calmly. Jorrin opened the door. Inside Captain Hornet sat in front of a large screen that had a short haired man who appeared to be in his late forties he appeared to be wearing a tuxedo. "Ah Sergeant Smith." He said "It seems you are at the center of the problems I've been having lately… Explain yourself please." His voice carried an edge. So Jorrin explained exactly what had happened. "Your actions have annoyed me and that is not a good place for you to be. Is it?" Jorrin shook his head "No sir." "You do realize I could have you killed for this, I could have your feet placed in cement and then have you get dropped in the river, I could have you brought here and have your balls attached to a Magnamite, Or I could simply have you shot. Tell me now why shouldn't I?" "I win." Jorrin answered calmly, "I have won every battle I have been faced with I have finished every mission I have been set you shouldn't kill me because I know how to win." Giovanni paused for several seconds before nodding slowly "There is that. You have proven yourself useful if only as an instrument of war." Jorrin nodded "Thank you sir." Giovanni frowned "Either way it matters not. The items were retrieved?" Jorrin nodded "Yes sir, every painting, every fossil." Giovanni nodded "That's good then I really don't care what the media spins this into. I have contacts that will be able to… Lessen the impact . Stay where you are and wait for orders," Jorrin saluted "Yes sir!" "Don't let me detain you." Jorrin turned and left the room.

After Giovanni had signed off Hornet sighed in relief. _"That was an unfortunate incident." _Muttered a figure appearing in a corner. Hornet nodded "I know." _"You realize what that could have done if a mystic hadn't shown up at the last minute and cleansed the place?" _Hornet nodded gloomily "Why the fuck does this stuff always happen to me?" She demanded _"You're the one who made this deal… Do not forget the price." _Said the figure calmly. Hornet nodded "I know." _"Now I must go. It appears Pokemon tower is in an uproar and I must find out why." _The figures eyes glowed more brightly for a second before it vanished. Hornet began to type her report gloomily. Oh well tomorrow she would be in Celadon city and everything would be fine… Hopefully.

Jokah made it too the Cerulean city police department and storming threw it banged on Chief Taylor's door. "Yes?" Asked Chief Taylor's voice obviously annoyed. "Mister Taylor I need to speak with you at once!" Jokah demanded. "Now is not a good time Jokah!" Said Chief Taylor's voice. Jokah tried to open the door but it was locked "Your men's lives are at stake now let me in before I blow this door out of my way!" Jokah demanded gripping a pokeball on the belt of his robe with one dark-skinned hand. "Ok fine." There was a sound of walking and the door opened. Inside the office a young woman sat with rustled clothes and hair blushing slightly. Jokah had no time for games "I need to speak to you Taylor. This" He gestured at the woman "can wait until you have time!" Chief Taylor started bristling as the woman made her way quickly out of his office. "What the hell do you think your doing Jokah?" He demanded red-faced "I'm going to make you see sense!" Jokah snarled "You are sending countless men and pokemon to there dooms at Lavender town!" Taylor snorted "Hardly. It's a minor infestation we've dealt with them before." Jokah stared at the man speechless for a couple of seconds then he took a deep breath "A 'minor infestation' would be Wurmple getting into a cellar! This is a declaration of war and your sending untrained under armed watchmen to deal with it!" "My men are among the most well trained people in the world they are prepared for any eventuality!" Taylor shouted. "If you've already decided that your men are already doomed. Very well send them without so much as a silver bullet to fight the forces of darkness and find out how many come back." Jokah's voice was cold "You must listen this battle could decide the fate of Kanto!" Chief Taylor spat "Go back to your heathen temple this is my city those are my men!" Jokah's eyes flashed "No. You are blind and refuse to see your Channelers have blinded you. They wield powerful magic which is why they can control the spirits but they have grown obsessed with power and that was their downfall. Do not allow their weakness to be your own." Chief Taylor shook his head mutely. "You are a fool and for it your men face a fate worse than death. I hope your afterlife is good because this is the price." With that Jokah turned and walked away. He activated a pokeball and a Sableye formed "Morku take me to Saffron city I must speak with Sabrina." Sableye's eyes glowed and they both vanished.

They reappeared just outside of Saffron city gym to find an Alakazam guarding the door with its arms crossed. A man stepped forward "Are you a pokemon trainer?" He asked. Jokah shook his head "No I'm here to speak with Sabrina." The door guard stared at him took in his purple robe, dark skin and tattooed arms. "You're a mystic! Your kind isn't welcome here!" Jokah straightened up. He had heard rumors of course but this? "I must speak with Sabrina! It is a metaphysical matter of most importance." "She doesn't have time for the likes of-" Suddenly physic energy formed and slammed the man to the ground "Alakazam." Said the pokemon at the door way. It's eyes were glowing blue. It unfolded its arms and gestured at the door. Jokah nodded "Thank you." The Alakazam nodded. _"He will be punished." _A female voice spoke in his head as soon as he entered the gym. Jokah bowed low "Lady Sabrina." He said. _"Rise son of Kyogre." _Said her voice. He stood up. A young woman with long black hair and violet eyes sat in a throne like chair with an Alakazam on either side "I assume you felt it too?" He asked "_Of course_." She said still mentally sounding. "Then I assume you know what will come?" "_The future is an ever shifting thing I merely see that where ever this path goes death will follow." _She said sadly. "Do you know why I come." She shook her head "Chief Taylor of the Cerulean city police force sends his men to Lavender without aid." Sabrina's eyes seemed to glow. "_Strange that he didn't clear it with me first." _She murmured her voice carried an edge. "Can you stop him?" Sabrina shook her head "No according to the contract Police chiefs and Gym leaders have the same rank in these matters. I can do nothing officially but less officially I could make his life miserable with a single thought. Or turn the Saffron chief against him." She said. Jokah nodded "He has had his eyes covered by the Channelers. See if you can turn your chief against him." Sabrina nodded and stood up _"Well son of Kyogre let us find out what we can do to save those men's lives." _She offered him her arm he took it in his and they walked from the gym. Outside Alakazam still had the door guard on the ground. "Let him up." She ordered. Alakazam nodded and the energy that held the man down vanished and he got to his feet "You're fired." She said simply. He opened his mouth as if to protest then glanced at Alakazam and thought better of it. Sabrina's escorts two powerful looking Alakazam walked out of the gym and they each gripped one of the Alakazam's arms and were teleported seamlessly to the police station. Sabrina sent a mental shout and within seconds the chief was scrambling out of the station. "Yes ma'am?" He asked. Sabrina's face took on an expression of disgust having to speak without mind to mind contact so instead she just blasted the information into the chief's head. The chief looked down and shook his head "I'm sorry ma'am but the coordinator is on Taylor's side and there's nothing I can do." "Can you at least withdraw your men?" Asked Jokah anxiously. The chief shook his head. "I'm sorry but there's literally nothing I can do to help you." Jokah bowed his head "Very well return to your men." _"The fools." _Murmured Sabrina. Jokah nodded mournfully _"I will deploy the full force of my gym to prevent this from happening." _"Indeed by all means possible we must stop them from reaching Lavender town."

Jorrin went about his duties yelling at grunts and preparing the rockets to leave. So he was slightly surprised to be called by Hornet. But he came and once again Giovanni's face showed on the monitor. "Sir!" Jorrin saluted. "Ah Sergeant it is good to see you again. I have a new assignment." "and what's that sir?" Jorrin asked respectfully. "It appears Chief Taylor for some reason has decided to bring his men into Lavender town in an attempt I am sure to stop our operations there he is marshalling a large force and they are going the sea route. I need you too slow them down by destroying the bridge ahead of them ." Jorrin nodded "Yes sir." "They leave in a day . Please try not to kill anyone this time." Jorrin saluted "Will that be all sir?" "Stop them from getting there by all means possible."

Officer Jenny was preparing to leave when Chief Taylor called her too his office. She went and found him sitting at his desk waiting for her. "It has come to my attention that the way threw Saffron city has become to dangerous to many possessed are over there doing god knows what so you'll be taking the sea route. Now you'll be fighting the possessed and reports tell us that there are a lot of them." Officer Jenny nodded trying to hide her nervousness "Don't worry officer this is a minor infestation should be quick and easy it's not like we haven't done this before." "All the other times we've had Channelers" She thought to herself. "Don't worry they're not immortal. But I must warn you I've heard reports from our contacts inside team rocket that they may be trying to stop you. Remember Jokah?" Officer Jenny nodded "As it turns out he was a sleeper agent so if he tries to stop you… You know what to do." Officer Jenny nodded "Yes sir." Chief Taylor smiled grimly, "By whatever means possible get to Lavender town."


	13. The Storm

Jokah gripped on Alakazam's arm as they teleported in an attempt to waylay the police force. They landed in a war zone. A number of Fishermen it seemed were under attack by several Gastleys and a Haunter. When the fishermen noticed Jokah, Sabrina and the four Alakazams she had chosen to be an escort they immediately cried out for help. _"Alakazams use attack form alpha twelve!" _Ordered SabrinaThe Alakazam's nodded and one of them crossed there legs and started levitating the others began to chant in low voices. Jokah in the mean time had drawn a pokeball "Go Kor'lkta." "Baltoy." A pokemon that strongly resembled a clay idol appeared floating just above the field. "Kor'lkta use hypnosis!" "Baltoy." huge waves of physic energy bombarded the ghosts dropping one of them into the ocean where it was promptly hit by a fire like attack from one of the Fishermen's Garidos. _"Fire." _The Alakazam who had been meditating's eyes shot open and from all three of the Alakazam's who were on the ground Psibeam formed and focused themselves directly in front of the levitating Alakazam then the levitating Alakazam fired and a huge beam of physic energy blasted the remaining ghost pokemon "I thought ghosts weren't hurt by physic attacks," said one of the fishermen. "These are not true spirits they are creatures of hatred and hence are un pure physics when used the right way is the ultimate banisher of poisons." Jokah explained as the Haunter finally went down. Sabrina nodded, "Well you have my thanks, Mr.?" The fisherman left the question hanging in the air "I am Jokah, Mystic of the Kyogre faction," Jokah watched the fisherman carefully "Well you're more effective then them Channelers were I thank you." "Not a problem but I would make haste to leave this place were I you." The Fisherman nodded and gestured to his companions "Lets go boys." He ordered and with that they left. "Ok… Now what?" _"Now we wait." _

Jorrin was at this point driving a car threw Cerulean with four corporals in the backseat and another sergeant in the passenger seat. In the trunk were a number of deadly explosives and several Voltorbs locked in pokeballs. The drove but found their path blocked by the Cerulean city police force so they did what any self respecting team Rocket member would do they grabbed the Voltorbs and went around the blockade quickly getting to the bridge "There's that bitch Jenny." Whispered one of the corporals. Jorrin nodded "Yep that's her." He gripped the pistol on his belt. "Stay perfectly still I think her vision is movement based." He muttered barely moving his lips, one of the other Rockets snorted quietly. With in several minutes the police force moved on. "Ok then boys time to deploy project…" Jorrin paused for a second "what was the final decision?" He asked. Corporal Jackson pulled out a piece of paper "Project deep blue sir." Jorrin stared at him for a second "What the hell kind of name is that?" "The name that got voted in." Said the other sergeant a middle aged woman named Marge "Now let's move!" Jorrin nodded and Marge activated a pokeball "Wailord go!" A large whale like pokemon appeared and they moved on to its back. One of the other Corporals drew a pokeball "Lapras!" A Lapras appeared on the other side of the bridge at this point Jorrin took command over the Lapras and Marge took over the Wailord both of them had two Corporals working with them. So they moved forward at a reasonable pace until the caught sight of the police again then they both shot forward each member of the group drawing a pokeball "Go Voltorb!" They all shouted almost simultaneously. 6 Voltorb appeared on the bridge about ten feet away from the police "Engage self destruct protocol!" Jorrin shouted "Self destruct protocol has been activated …3...2...1" Boom! The blast knocked several police officers off the bridge. By this time of course the Rocket's were looping in for another attack. "Hermes use whirlwind!" Commanded Jorrin and more police officers were shot off the bridge. On the other side Marge had deployed a Donphan which was now knocking even more officers off the bridge. "Return!" Then the Rockets shot away leaving the police force in disarray.

Officer Jenny pulled herself out of the water. All around her various officers were doing the same. "Anyone hurt?" She called "Johnson caught the edge of the explosion some minor burns but that's about it Ma'am!" Called one of her officers pulling himself out of the water and coughing. "Well that's good now what the hell are we going to do?" Ahead of them they could here another explosion and part of the bridge in front of them collapsed and began to float away. "We'll use water types to swim us across." Officer Jenny said bravely. They heard another explosion at this point and the sounds of the Rockets whooping. "Um… Ma'am?" Johnson said "Yes?" Jenny said "You're the only one who brought a water type." Said Johnson sheepishly "Seriously no one else thought of this as an eventuality?" Jenny asked incredulously. The other officers shook their heads. "Well fuck." Said Officer Jenny she turned to look out at the ocean . "Very well you guys go over land and I'll scout over see with Gangsta." One of the officers raised his hand "Yes Jefferson?" "Forgive me for asking ma'am but why do you have a pokemon named Gangsta?" Officer Jenny smiled "I wasn't always a police officer." With that she activated a pokeball and a Tentacruel formed it reached up with its tentacles and place her on its back "Lets go!" She ordered and Gangsta shot forward. The other officers began to pick their way threw the thick and rocky underbrush on the shore.

Jokah heard a very faint explosion in the distance "What the hell was that?" _"Akor go and identify the cause of that sound." _Sabrina ordered mentally, One of the Alakazams nodded then vanished. "In the mean time what's the plan?" _"My plan to force every one of them to the ground using crushing amounts of physic energy then have the Alakazams teleport these fools one by one to the gym where they would be held in stasis until more psi capable reinforcements could be brought and then we flatten Lavender town." _Jokah nodded "Good plan. Why didn't we just do that rather than standing here and waiting for them?" _"Police officers unfortunately learn from experience there is a barrier around them preventing teleports." _"Oh." at this point the Alakazam returned and stared at its mistress for a second _"Are you sure?" _the Alakazam nodded _"No I think we should speak with them they may have answers." _"What's happening?" Jokah asked. _"Team Rocket members are blowing up pieces of the bridge for an as of yet unknown reason." _Sabrina responded. _"I've ordered my Alakazams to fetch them." _Around them all but one of the Alakazams teleported and reappeared seconds later holding a hypnotized person in a team rocket uniform. They disappeared and repeated the process. "Well well what do we have here?" Jokah asked. One of the team Rocket members seemed to gain control of his head "I am Jorrin Smith my rank is sergeant." He said then he shut his mouth. "What's your mission?" Jorrin didn't respond. Sabrina's eyes glowed for a second_ "Their mission is much the same as ours they are attempting to stop the Cerulean city police force from getting to lavender town. Though their motives are different. They don't seem to have a clue of what's actually going on." "_What do you mean?" Asked Jorrin. _"I mean if you go to Lavender town as planned you face a fate much worse than death." _ "Really and what's that?" Jorrin asked sarcastically, Sabrina's eyes glowed and Jorrin's face paled _"That. For now we share a common goal sergeant." _"Yes it seems we do." Jorrin nodded "If you'll release me?" Sabrina nodded and Jorrin turned to his still spell-locked team mates "We're going to be helping the physic people today any questions." They unfroze and shook their heads. It was at this point that officer Jenny showed up. "Oh goddamn it." Muttered Jorrin _"Z freeze her." _Commanded Sabrina one of the Alakazams nodded and its eyes glowed. Both Officer Jenny and her Tentacruel froze _"Listen daughter of the city. You are sent to your doom today you do not know what you truly fight you must go to my gym for your own protection for this I'm sorry Z-" _But Sabrina was cut off by a ball of dark energy hitting one of her Alakazams. Behind them were a number of the people all of them with sunken dark eyes and pale dead looking skin. They all screamed in unison bring Sabrina, Jokah and all four of the Alakazams to the ground it did not however bother Jorrin who pulled his pistol and shot one in the center of its chest. It didn't even bleed. "Damn it!" He pulled out a grenade and tossed in onto the bridge in-between hem and the possessed villagers. It exploded taking the bridge with it the possessed stopped and began to hurl spheres of dark energy at Jorrin. Officer Jenny who had found herself suddenly free instantly drew her pistol which she had loaded with silver bullets and shot a Possessed threw the head everywhere the bullet touched disintegrated and it spread until a skeleton fell off into the ocean. "Go Mr. Mime!" Said Marge. "Mime!" "Reflect those spheres back to their original source!" "Mime!" Mr. Mime began moving its hands acting like a wall was in front of it and within seconds their was one. The spheres of energy bounced off in all directions. "Hermes!" "Pidgeot!" "Hermes teach those undead bastards how it's done!" Jorrin ordered and Hermes shot into the air and began flapping its wings building up an air storm behind it. In the mean time Jokah had recovered and drawn a pokeball from his belt "Go Morku!" "Sableye!" "Morku defend Sabrina!" "Sableye!" a shimmering field of black energy appeared and wrapped itself around Sabrina. Hermes unleashed the wind and then narrowly dodged two spheres of dark energy and was hit by a third on its wing. "Hermes return!" Jorrin commanded as Hermes began to plummet. Energy formed and Hermes vanished. Jorrin activated every drew a number of pokeballs in quick succession. "Sarge! Vulcan! Loonba!" A Butterfree a Growlithe and a Jigglypuff appeared. Mr. Mime's shield seemed to be weakening and Mr. Mime seemed to have trouble standing up. The possessed at this point began to float threw the air towards the party. Several were taken down by officer Jenny's shots but soon they landed on the bridge "Ninetales!" A Ninetales formed its eyes glowing and shot a burst of fire at one of the creatures launching it off the bridge. But still it wasn't enough Sarge was brought down by a orb of darkness. Vulcan was struggling to remain standing and Loonba… Well actually Loonba was kicking ass knocking three Possessed off the bridge. But Officer Jenny had at this point was in the water desperately trying to stay above it and Jokah was struggling to fight the influence of four Nightshades. Suddenly Jorrin shouted something and pointed a single woman was moving towards them a female figure dressed in a tight fitting and low cut gown. Her eyes glowed and swirling around her Gastleys and Haunters circled. Jorrin shouted something and began shooting. The woman raised her hand and the bullets disintegrated into sand. Jorrin's eyes flashed with rage and he pointed at her and shouted again. Jokah couldn't hear what it was only the presence of the Ninetales that kept him from total collapse. A blast of fire stopped directly in front of her and she laughed. Then sound blasted back onto the battle and a powerful physic presence formed. Behind him Sabrina got up to her feet followed by all four of her Alakazam. _"My turn." _ then a blast of physic energy shot from her and slammed into the woman sending her reeling. "Die you bitch!" Shouted Jorrin firing off three more shots in rapid succession they disintegrated when they came to close to her. _"Return to your tower you will find no prey here." _With that another blast of physic energy blasted from her and all four Alakazams the Possessed on the bridge collapsed hands clutching their heads. Then they went limp and Dark shapes rose from them and shot away. _"and now we run." _Then she took control of Jokah's body and forced him to stand up and run away. The rest of them followed _"We have momentarily shattered their defenses now Teleport! Then return and annihilate this bridge!" _Sabrina ordered her Alakazam. They nodded and within seconds they were standing in front of the gym.

Officer Jenny slumped leaning against the wall of the gym. "Those things are not supposed to fly." She said taking deep breaths. Jorrin in the mean time was doing a body count "Two missing." He muttered. "_Even if they survive they will be irretrievable._" Sabrina said. "They knew the risks." "_Now officer they are far more powerful than what you're trained to face these are mostly controlled by Haunter level spirits. You are trained to fight Gastleys who can barely cast spheres_." Sabrina shrugged "_Now I must prepare my city. This is the most logical next place to strike_." Officer Jenny raised an eyebrow "Why's that?" She asked "It seems to me that Cerulean is just as likely." Sabrina shook her head _"These creatures __are unfit for the bodies they currently wield. The only way to Cerulean is either threw the mountains or threw rock cave. Vermilion would have worked well but my Alakazam will obliterate the bridge. So the path of least resistance is as far as they're concerned Saffron_." Sabrina turned to Jorrin "_You wish to stay._" Sabrina noted sounding surprised. Jorrin nodded, Parkson turned to him "You crazy boss?" Jorrin shook his head "No." "But why," Parkson sounded upset, "Why would you do this?" "Vengeance mostly." Jorrin said calmly. "What are you talking about?" Jorrin shook his head "Go back and tell Hornet I resign," He said coolly, "and then remind her what happens if Saffron falls." Sabrina and Jenny nodded. By now the Alakazams returned and began work on Jokah. "What happens?" Jackson asked, "If Saffron falls they have a foot hold and can then attack Celadon, Cerulean and Vermilion with relative ease. That's three of your so called hideouts already counting the one in this city." Officer Jenny did a double take "Wait you know the location of three Rocket hideouts?" _"I am powerfully physic there's not much I don't know."_ Sabrina responded "By the pokemon league's agreement with the police force you have to keep your local police station informed on any information you might have!" _"Why do you keep attempting to set the bridge where you're standing on fire?_" Sabrina asked. "What?" _"We are your allies the truth is I didn't reveal the locations because it goes against every thing I was ever taught by the Channelers, the Clerics and the Mystics. You never use your powers to further a political faction."_ "A political faction? They're criminals they steal and murder." "So? Your government doesn't do much different." "What do you mean by that?" Then Suddenly Officer Jenny crumpled and fell to the ground her eyes closed and her breathing even. Sabrina glanced up _"A dart, Really?"_ Jorrin shrugged "It shut her up didn't it? We have work to do, work that is more important then arguing with Officer Jenny. As much as it pains me to say it." _"Very well. You go to the market in celadon tell them I sent you and that you need every bit of silver they have. You'd also better explain the circumstances."_ Sabrina ordered Jorrin nodded "So my job is too go hold up a jewelry store?" He asked hopefully "_That will work_." Sabrina smiled _"Once a thief always a thief."_


	14. More planning

Jorrin burst into the Jewelry store just as the power went out. He had a loaded Uzi in either hand. "Okay this is going to go nice and simple." He said coolly "You're going to handover all of your silver." The cashier who had his hands up blinked "What?" "You heard me I want every bit of sterling silver you have in this place." He had already done this to three jewelry shops after he had decided that there wasn't enough in the first one. "O-okay." The Cashier scrambled to get the items. He brought them to Jorrin who tossed a bag. "Put them in there." He commanded. The cashier did so. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience and have a nice day." Jorrin said. He grabbed the bag and bolted away down the street and back to Saffron city. He made it there easily and to Sabrina's Gym. "Sup' Z?" He inquired. Z shrugged then moved away from the door. Jorrin walked in. Inside was what only could be described as a palace with red velvet comfortable looking furniture and amazing tapestries that appeared to be moving. In the center it looked like a large table had been set up. Around the gym physics were in meditation or yoga stances. _"Welcome Jorrin what took so long?" _Asked Sabrina. She was sitting at the head of the table Jokah sat in the seat directly to the left of her. Officer Jenny it looked like was sleeping off the dart on one of the large couches. Several other people sat around the table focusing on a series of maps covered in figurines._ "Come sit," _Sabrina gestured to the seat next to her on the right, _"These are maps of the cities and these are various concerned citizens who wish to defend their homes." _Jorrin glanced around "Really? I assumed this was a table top role playing session and these guys were just really serious about the game." Jorrin said, A woman glared at him "Are lives are at stake!" She exclaimed, Jorrin stared at her "Really? Are you absolutely positive?" He asked sarcastically, _"Enough Sakura, different people have different ways of coping." _Sabrina said _"Now," _She turned to him _"I assume you got the silver." _Jorrin nodded "Enough to slaughter a whole tribe of werewolves and their mothers." One of the men at the table snorted "I don't however know where to take them to be smelted." _"That would be the metal working shop, I'll have them teleported their directly." _Sabrina turned and Jorrin reflected how weird it was to talk to someone who absolutely reused to communicate verbally and instead focused on direct telepathy. An Alakazam walked up to him and held out its hand. Jorrin handed it the bag and it vanished. "Okay," He turned to the table "I have a Halfling rouge already set up but I need to know a bit more about the world before I commit myself to a long term game." _"Enough Jorrin I already told you I don't accept Halflings in my campaign!" _Sabrina sounded exasperated. "Excuse me people but we kind of have an apocalypse to deal with." Said the same woman who had snapped at Jorrin _"Well so do we after what Jokah's sorcerer did." _Sabrina's voice was openly amused. Jokah threw up his hands "How the hell am I supposed to know that wielding the sword of seven stone in the room of sorrows end would do that?" _"It doesn't matter we will make sure you remember it for the rest of your hopefully not very short life." _Sabrina turned to the map. _"Now on to more mundane matters. Anyone got a plan that adds to our odds for survival?" _

"He did what?" Commander Hornet stood up. The young corporal in front of her sweated slightly and sat at rigid attention. "H-he said that he was doing it for vengeance Ma'am he also said to remind you what happens if Saffron falls." The young man said nervously. Hornet nodded "Very well you may go Corporal." The Corporal saluted "Y-yes Ma'am thank you Ma'am!" With that he turned and still standing to attention walked out of the room. "Son of a bitch!" Hornet said starting to pace back and forth behind her desk. _"You will be sending reinforcements to him of course." _Said a figure appearing in the corner. "If I can get the boss to go for it." Hornet said annoyed "Why would he do this? I thought he had more sense!" The speed of her pacing increased slightly. _"He sees what will happen if Saffron falls. Perhaps more clearly than you do." _Said the figure. "What do you mean? All it means is they have a better foothold against several other cities. _"No. If both Saffron and Lavender town fall that means the rest of Kanto is without effective defense. Those are the only two places of focused physic power on this miserable continent. Except of course… The creature." _Hornet turned and glared at the figure, "The creature will not help us." She said coldly. _"Exactly so we have to defend ourselves no outside influence is going to save us." _"Look I understand that you are around four hundred-" Hornet began _"two thousand four hundred thirty seven." _The figure interjected "-years old but that doesn't mean your omnipotent!" _"With or without you I'm going I see what will come and I have to say. None of us will find it pleasant." _"How can you possibly know what's going to happen directly before it does?" _"It happened once before. In a time that even when I was formed was ancient history. The physic lord will not help us this time for he retreated to the ancient runes he called home and we must stop it at the one place it can be stopped." _"Very well." She pushed a couple keys on her computer "I'm calling the boss but he won't like this." Giovanni appeared on the screen several minutes later "Yes captain?" He asked simply. Hornet saluted and then barely taking a breath told him what had happened and what they intended to do. He nodded "Of course your ally is absolutely correct you have my full support in this endeavor." Hornet blinked "Really sir?" Giovanni nodded "The creature's took Lieutenant Indigo as a host… This makes me sad and I make sure people know when I'm… sad." Hornet grimaced slightly at Indigo's name "and besides an apocolypse is bad for buissness which also makes me… sad. What is it you'll be needing?" A dark figure appeared in behind Hornet _"If I may sir…" _"Go ahead." Giovanni said nodding at the creature _"We'll need silver bullets… a lot of silver bullets and of course more men." _Giovanni nodded "Of course that is pathetic. Is that it?" He asked. _"Well a new dart board might be nice." _The figure said after a moments thought.

F Jorrin stared blankly at the map of Saffron in front of him.

The silver he had collected had been made into bullets. But nowhere near enough of them not even with Giovani's assitance.

Sabrina snarled and telepathically smashed an armchair.

"_There are too many!" _She said the pure physic force behind her words stunning several of the more physically inclined in the room.

"Well Sabrina I'd imagine you'll be able to take out more then your fair share if you keep that attitude." Said Jokah smiling faintly.

Jorrin nodded silently. _"This is no joking matter!" _Exclaimed Sabrina, Jokah flinched as the pure power behind her words hit him like a ton of recangular building supplies.

"I think it may go to house to house conflict." Said Jorrin "and if that happens we have the addvantage."

Everyone in the room stared at him. "Wards." He said smiling "If Jokah can teach us the proper wards we should be able to use our pokemon to protect the houses." Everyone continued to stare at him.

"Listen!" He said sounding irratated "These are pokemon. Weird, twisted, scary pokemon yes. But still pokemon. Pokemon's main weakness one that humanity has been taking advantage of for thousands of years, is other pokemon." He pointed at the figures representing some of the more prevelent pokemon "We have the physics on the front lines unarmed." He said "But what if we changed things slightly and set them to reloading weapons while their weilders still fight." He using a stick that they had designated as the pointer geustured at the forrests. "Ambush people! Pokemon are brilliant at it. You can't even walk threw tall grass without one of the bastards getting a drop on you."

Sabrina nodded slowly _"Thank you Jorrin But we still have the problem of numbers. Even with silver bullets unless you hit the brain or heart they can still keep fighting." _

Jorrin grinned "Yes but if physic or hell even ghost or more physically inclined pokemon guide the bullets our kill rate will greatly increase."

"_You have us using physics on several fronts." _"Yes but this is after all 'physic central' as long as we keep the physics gaurded the weaker ones can load our weapons while the more powerful ones can guide our bullets. I wish they had more weaknesses!"

"Fire." The voice came from the armchair they had stored Officer Jenny.

Everyone turned "What?" Asked Jokah.

Officer Jenny was sitting bolt upright in the chair, "Fire kills them when I fought the first one my Ninetails made short work of it." Jorrin nodded carefully avoiding Officer Jenny's stare,

"Okay then we can have the more powerful fire types working on the front lines we can set traps, a Ninetails or Arcanine should tear threw them."

"Why the more powerful ones up front should'nt they be gaurded more carefully? There are enough low powered fire types keep the 'ghosts' occupied" Asked a man with a nervous twitch and a pair of large eyeglasses.

Jorrin stared at him "No. We don't need to waste the weaker fire types lives. As I said the more powerful pokemon should be directly in combat. The lesser pokemon should be used for defense inside the houses and forest base ambush."

One of the Alakazams gaurding the door stepped forward "Yes Z?" Said Jorrin glancing up

"_**I will not guide anothers bullet. I wish to engage these fiends on their own ground." **_Said a powerful voice blasting threw all of their heads.

Jorrin smiled "That's fine. Just should you see them clustering would you mind prehaps displacing a few projectiles?"

Z shrugged. "_Good. Now Jokah time is limited we don't need anything but how to draw and activate the wards" _Said Sabrina taking charge.

Jokah glanced at her reprochfully "This would be so much easier with a black board." He growled as he began to inscribe sigils on the map with a pen someone had in their pocket.

Sister Abra fealt the 'spirit' inside her grow exited. Around them the creatures pulled began to move.

Several other fallen channelers approached her.

"Is everything ready?" Asked Sister Abra's mouth.

One of the former Channelers nodded mutely "Yes."

Sister Abra's lips moved upwards to reveal sharpened teath.

"_Then let us begin."_


	15. The battle for Saffron city

Jorrin sat in the town square a pistol on either hip and a rifle slung over his back. Around him the townsfolk were still running around drawing sigils everywhere they could or loading their prized possessions into the trunks of a variety of automobiles.

The Saffron and Cerulean city police forces had each sent a large number of officers and it sounded like Gym Leader Lieutenant Surge was on the way with his entire gym and a large number of vermilion city officers. Team Rocket had sent a contingent and they had mainly chosen to place themselves high on rooftops or inside buildings. Jorrin had ignored them.

"_Here they come." _Said Sabrina sitting down standing up. Her eyes glowed as did the eyes of the seven Alakazam around her. Around them Sabrina had erected a giant shimmering sheild wall.

Now a wave of darkness slammed into it. _"Hold you fire." _Sabrina commanded as all around people started to aim. Another slam and the shield seemed to shake _"Hold your fire." _A third hit and the shield began to shimmer in and out of exsistance. _"Now." _Bullets, leaves, blasts of water, blasts of fire, wind bursts and physic beams came from almost every building and tore threw the creatures. Jorrin aimed carefully taking out a creature with every bullet.

Sabrina's Alakazam held up their spoons and from each one of them a beam of physic energy tore threw the creature's ranks. Around sabrina the air seemed to grow cold and in front of her a sphere of pure force began to manifest. _"I cast magic missle at the darkness." _a blast of pure force blasted the creatures back. Jokah was gripping a pistol and firing desperately into the creature's ranks.

High above the battle field Hermes let out a battle screech and sped down towards the creatures then with an almighty banging noise many of the creatures were knocked to the ground.

But still it was not enough. The darkness regrouped and manifested itself into a large number of figures, running towards them, and in the center on a throne of darkness sat...

Jorrin fealt anger rise threw him and he turned his pistols up and started firing at the figure sitting in the throne. Little swirls of darkness shot up and blocked the bullets dropping them to the ground, harmless and flattened.

The figure laughed and with a casual bat of its hand sent a sphere of darkness at him.

It missed. But just barely.

Now the defenders were falling back and the first of the houses were being swarmed.

Jorrin smiled as soon as he was sure a large amount of darkness was in the houses.

On one of the upper floors of the Saffron city department store Captain Hornet geustured to a rocket sitting at a labtop. The man pushed a key.

The houses exploded shattering the darkness. A ragged cheer rose up from the defenders, it stopped suddenly when the darkness reformed and continued to flood forward.

Around them sniper fire came from the taller buildings and from the shorter ones pokemon were deploying their abilities. Jorrin smiled as he watched dozens of creatures fall before the snipers.

Jorrin looked around. All of his pokemon surrounded him he dropped his pistols and drew his shotgun.

"Well let's get this over with." He said calmly.

Jokah ran into the nearest house barely dodging a sphere of dark energy.

He pushed an armchair against the door and running into the bathroom he sat on the stood in the bathtub back to the wall and gun aimed at the door.

Officer Jenny was on her knees. A sphere of shadow had got her square in the chest and she began to feel her consciencness waning. On one side her Tentacruel floated in the water of a small pool, dead. Her ninetails was fighting desparetly by her side but she could feel its power fading.

Sabrina and her guard retinue were fighting hard in the townsquare.

Sabrina telepathically lifted ten of the creatures and slammed them into a building.

Her Alakazam her using their abilities to there full potential but they were back to back at this point.

"Well, well well." Said a female voice and Sister Abra's body stepped out of the darkness.

"It looks like despite all of your all so clever traps and plans you still could'nt stop the tide.

Sabrina snarled and sent all of her physic power in one telepathic blast. It sent Sister Abra's body flying but she stopped midair and floated into an upright position smiling.

"Well fought gym leader." She said around her eight spheres of darkness formed.

They shot forward simultaneously each one dropping an Alakazam.

The one that hit Sabrina sank her to her knees.

The figure floated forward "Tsk tsk." Another sphere appeared.

Sabrina glared and speaking for the first time in years with her voice "So. This is where it ends?"

The blast of energy dropped her, it was a slow and terrible collapse then Sabrina's body laid motionless in the street.

Jorrin stood with the very last of the survivors in the Saffron city department store.

"It won't hold for long." Said Jokah geusturing at the wards on the now shaking door.

Jorrin nodded and aimed his rifle with its last two rounds at the doorway.

The door blasted open and a volley of bullets disentigrated as they shot toward a female figure.

A tentacle of darkness reached out and slammed Jorrin into a wall. "Gotcha." Around them the creatures were fighting up the stairs and all around was now silent but for the occasional gunshot from above.

"I bet you didn't see this one coming. Brother." Said Sister Abra's mouth. Jorrin glared at her.

"You know she didn't resist me at all." She said smiling "She gave in so quickly, hardly a fight at all really."

Jorrin struggled but the darkness held him fast.

"But then again I wonder how much you would fight." She seemed to be talking to herself now. "Hopefully more then this one did." Suddenly a twirling figure of pure darkness stepped out of Sister Abra's body and floated over and into Jorrin's.

The darkness let him loose. Jorrin's body leaned over one of the fallen humans on the ground and picked up a pistol.

"I'm surprised. No fight at all really." The not Jorrin loaded the pistol and aimed it at Sister Abra who was struggling to her feet.

Sister Abra looked up grinning broadly. "I hoped you would do that."

Jorrin's body paused "What?" it asked incrediuosly.

"That is not a good person to posses." Sister Abra smiled. "What are you talking about? It doesn't matter your just stalling." Jorrins hand aimed the gun and Jorrin's finger started to tense.

Then Jorrin pointed his hand down and shot his own foot. Jorrin's mouth hissed in pain and fell over

"What? No!" Said Jorrin's mouth. Jorrin's hand began to throw the pistol then Jorrin shot his leg.

"Sis... It's been to long." Murmered Jorrin. Jorrin's eyes widened "What is this? How are you?"

"_Hello Gradinar." _A dark figure appeared suddenly.

"You!" Jorrin's hand tried to reaim but Jorrin slammed it against a wall.

"_Me." _The figure stepped forward,

A gengar grinned _"Now you'll leave that body." _It said.

Jorrin's head shook and his hand tried to tear itself from the wall.

Suddenly the room went dark and a grey figure was dragged out of Jorrin leaving him laying on the floor bleeding from to bullet wounds.

A shpere of darkness shot towards Gengar. It bounced off of its skin.

Gengar held up a claw and the figure sank to its knees.

"_Now. Let's see how much you can take when you don't have someone to give the pain too."_


End file.
